A Time to Remember
by keely1
Summary: *Now completed* A series of events in the first part of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts (H/G and R/Hr) Please read and review
1. Departure to Diagon Alley

Harry Potter & the other characters & places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter One - Departure to Diagon Alley 

It was after 1:00AM when Harry Potter finally turned out the light in his room at the Dursleys'.  The summer had been interminably long, but it was finally over.  Due to the horrific events that had happened at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, including the resurrection of the evil wizard Voldemort, Headmaster Dumbledore had insisted that Harry spend the entire summer with the Muggles at Privet Drive for his own protection.  Dumbledore had remained firm, despite pleas from the Weasleys that Harry be allowed to visit them for a few weeks.  Therefore, Harry had spent a most dreary two months with his Muggle relations. 

Their tactic this summer had been to pretend Harry didn't exist, which was fine with him.  He spent nearly all summer in his room, except for two weeks when he was forced to help Uncle Vernon paint the exterior of the house a very proper shade of beige.  Harry much preferred the Weasley's home, with its more exciting colour scheme.  But this summer, Harry didn't mind the solitude much.  He needed time to think about the murder of Cedric, his encounter with Voldemort, seeing images of his parents come out of Voldemort's wand.  Despite wanting to see his friends again, Harry was not looking forward to the lack of privacy at Hogwarts.  All of the students in the Great Hall looking at him - some with pity, some with suspicion, only a very few with genuine sympathy and understanding, everyone asking him if he was OK all the time... Harry didn't think he could stand a whole year of that.

Harry got out of bed and turned the light back on.  He wasn't sleeping anyway.  He opened the trunk containing his possessions, which he had just finished packing.  He re-read several of the articles in "Quidditch Quarterly".  Ron, Fred, and George had pooled their resources to get him a subscription for his birthday.  Hermione had sent him some parchment stationery with tiny broomsticks that zoomed across the page, along with some invisible ink.  He put his gifts back in the trunk, then took out the Marauder's Map.  He reached for his wand, pointed it at the map, and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good".  The familiar lines began to appear and sketch out the hidden passageways of Hogwarts Castle.  There were no students there yet, and only a few teachers.  Harry could see a small dot labelled, "Albus Dumbledore" moving to and fro in his office.

Harry stared at the map for quite a while, looking for anything he hadn't noticed before.  He found three secret ways to get into (or out of) Snape's potions dungeon.  He figured those could come in handy one day.  There also appeared to be a passageway from the Hospital wing to Gryffindor tower.  He'd have to try that one the next time he was confined in the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey.  Then he looked up at the astronomy tower.  Next to it was a smaller tower that he hadn't ever noticed before.  There was a room at the top of this tower labelled in tiny writing "Abandoned Objects Room".  It appeared the access to the room was a tunnel behind a painting in the staircase leading to the Astronomy tower.  Harry realized it would be the perfect place to escape to if things got too crazy.  He could just slip out of the Common Room in his Invisibility Cloak and head up there to be alone for a while.  It seemed very out of the way - unlikely that Filch or Peeves would be lurking there.  He wondered what sort of abandoned objects would be in the room.  It sounded interesting.

Harry was beginning to get tired finally, so he cleared the map and put it back in his trunk.  He turned out the light a second time, and was soon asleep.

+ + +

Harry woke up to an overcast sky.  Harry got dressed and looked in the mirror.  His dark hair was as uncooperative as usual, and stuck out at odd angles.  As he looked at his reflection, he was reminded of his dreams of the night before.  He was back in the graveyard with Voldemort, Cedric lay dead on the ground, images of his parents had just appeared.  How much he wanted to go to them, to hug them, to hear them say all the things that he wanted to hear - they loved him, they were proud of him... but instead he had barely been able to look at them.  He had to concentrate with all his might to ward off Voldemort's deadly curse.  It was coming closer, and closer.... Hedwig's hooting roused Harry from the disturbing memories.  

"You're right, Hedwig, it's time to go," he said.  He picked up his heavy trunk and dragged it down the stairs.  Then he jogged back up again and retrieved Hedwig, his wand, and a small bag of coins.  He shouted a quick goodbye to the Dursleys in the kitchen, who didn't respond, and headed out the front door.

At the end of the driveway, he stopped to wait for the Knight Bus.  Right on schedule, the bus arrived, and Harry got on and paid the driver.  To his surprise and delight, Hagrid was on board.  They had an enjoyable conversation about several new species of magical creatures that Hagrid had managed to obtain over the summer.  From the descriptions Hagrid gave, Harry knew that Care of Magical Creatures classes would be as exciting (and dangerous) as ever.  Although Hagrid asked after Harry's welfare, he didn't mention the events of last year, which Harry was thankful for.

Finally they arrived in Diagon Alley.  Hagrid helped Harry bring his trunk into a room at the Leaky Cauldron, then they went back outside to find the Weasley's.  Harry caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with Ron and Ginny outside of Fred and George's new joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had opened several weeks earlier.  It appeared that business was booming; there was a long line of children and teenagers waiting to get into the store, it was so crowded.

"Ron, over here!" Harry called and waved.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and ran over to where Harry and Hagrid were standing.  "How was your summer?"

"Well… you know, same as ever," Harry replied, and quickly changed the topic, "How about you – I haven't had any owls from you since my birthday!"

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry but I've been so busy.  Fred and George let me work in their new store since it opened.  It's been crazy!" he gestured toward the long line of customers.  "People just love all of their inventions.  The Canary Creams are a big hit!  But there've been so many customers, we've been working 12-hour days.  Lee Jordan and I look after sales while Fred and George work on production.  And they've been paying me too.  I've made loads of money.  No more lacy dress robes for me!  And I'll be able to buy all of my own school supplies this year!"  Ron looked so proud of himself.

Harry was extremely happy for Ron, and for Fred and George.  "That's great Ron!  You've got to tell me about all their latest inventions."

"Oh they've got some really great ideas.  Unfortunately they decided to test most of their prank items on Ginny and I.  They figure business will slow down a little after the summer is over, when everyone is back in school, so they won't need me then, but they said I could work there next summer if I wanted!  Mom and Dad are really proud of them, even if Mom does lecture them about how they should have gone into the Ministry of Magic.  She's still pretty upset that they aren't doing their last year at Hogwarts, although they did take a few more courses during July, and will be studying part time so they can finish the N.E.W.T.s next year…"  Ron continued to chatter as they made their way back to where the remaining Weasleys were standing.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and gave him a huge bear hug.  "Oh, Harry, we've been so worried about you.  How was your summer?  You're getting so tall, but so thin!  You look starving!  Didn't those Muggles feed you?"  

Finally she released him and Harry gasped for air before replying, "I'm doing fine, Mrs. Weasley.  I'm just glad to be going back to Hogwarts."  She gave him a very warm smile, and then turned to greet Hagrid.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a firm handshake, "Hello there, Mr. Potter.  You've certainly grown up a lot over the summer.  It's nice to see you!"  He had a wistful look in his eyes, doubtless reminded of Harry's father.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled.  "I've brought you some Muggle artifacts that the Dursleys were going to throw away.  I have them back at the Leaky Cauldron."

Mr. Weasley broke into a huge grin.  "Harry, that's amazing!  Fascinating!  I can't wait to see them!"

"Hi Harry," said a small voice behind him.  Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there.  She, too, had grown over the summer, and was nearly as tall as he was.

"Hi Ginny, how was your summer?"  he asked.

Ginny blushed slightly, but no longer looked as though she was going to scream and run away.  "Not too bad.  I wanted to work with Fred and George.  They said I could, but Mom wouldn't let me…" she turned to make sure her mother wasn't listening.  "But I've been helping them in research and development.  Usually that means I'm the guinea pig, but I've come up with a few ideas of my own," she smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, the Dazzling Doughnuts were her idea.  They light up when you put them in your mouth.  They've been one of our best selling items," exclaimed Ron.  Ginny blushed a little more, then she pointed and said, "Oh look, there's Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.  Finally she spotted them and hurried over.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!  Hi!"  she exclaimed.  "I'm so happy to see you all!  I've had the best summer ever!"  Ron scowled.  Apparently Hermione had gone to Bulgaria for a few days to visit Viktor Krum.  "I can't wait to get all our school supplies.  Let's go!"

"Mom, we're going to go and get our supplies now," said Ron.

"OK," she replied.  "Just take Hagrid with you."

Hagrid and the four children spent the next few hours visiting all the usual shops along Diagon Alley.  Hagrid appeared to be having as much fun as any of the children, and he bought them each an ice cream cone when they were finished shopping.  Eventually they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron laden with books, quills, parchment, Potions supplies, astronomy charts, and more.  Hermione had finally convinced Harry and Ron to give up Divination and transfer to Arithmancy.  They had had to do some extra reading and some very confusing number charts over the summer, but they both felt it was definitely worth it.  Another three years of listening to Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's death would be unbearable.  Besides, they were running out of ideas for making up their assignments.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron they joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for lunch.  After lunch they all went to visit Fred and George's joke shop, since Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid hadn't seen it yet.  It was amazing.  There were dozens of varieties of trick candies and foods, prank objects, and potions.  Fred and George had ordered in some books, including "The Ten Best Practical Jokes Ever" and "Magical Mischief 101".  They even had a couple of invisibility cloaks on display in the window (not that anyone could see them).  There were intermittent explosions and strange noises.  The store was extremely crowded.  Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan were at the counter making sales as fast as they could.  George was circulating through the store, and explaining what everything did.  When he saw Ron he shouted, "Hey Ron, could you take over for Fred at the counter?  We're running out of Dazzling Doughnuts and we need to make some more.  Ginny, Harry, could you come and help us? You too, Hermione."

"Sure!" they all said at once.  Ron stepped behind the counter, and Fred gave a sigh of relief and then followed George and the others to the back room.  It was much quieter here.  There were items everywhere, in various states of production.

"I know, it looks pretty confusing, but there actually is a system here, believe it or not," said George.

Fred continued, "Harry, thank-you so much for getting us started!  We had a few other benefactors too, who helped us pay for our initial supplies-"

"Benefactors… Harry?  I didn't know you had anything to do with this!" said Hermione.

Harry got embarrassed and looked down at the floor.  "It was nothing."

"Nothing!" shouted George, "Mr. Potter here donated his entire winnings from the Triwizard Tournament to help us get started.  Without his initial contribution, it would have been impossible for us to attract other investors."

Ginny and Hermione stared at Harry with open admiration.  He felt his face get even more red.  "Harry," said Fred, "We figure we'll be able to repay you by the end of October."

"What!" Harry looked up in surprise, "No, I never meant for you to repay me.  It was a gift.  You don't need to pay me back.  There was only one condition, remember, Ron's dress robes, and giving him a job was an even better idea.  Now he can buy his own."

"But Harry, we have to thank you somehow."

"No you don't.  I'm serious!"

"Alright then, if you insist," said Fred with a smile, "But we'll let you test all our prototypes whenever you want."

"Be careful Harry," warned Ginny.

Harry laughed and said, "It's a deal."

Hermione scolded them all.  "What are we doing sitting here chatting when there's Dazzling Doughnuts to be made!  Did you really come up with this idea Ginny?  I think they're great.  I'm going to buy a few myself.  They'll be great for adding a little extra light to those late-night study sessions in the dormitories.  The house elves blow out the candles way too early."

Fred and George just rolled their eyes.  Since Harry, Hermione, and Ginny weren't allowed to do magic during the holidays, they helped by mixing up the batter for the doughnuts and then deep-frying them.  Fred and George performed the spells.  Even when they were finished, they looked like ordinary doughnuts.  But Fred demonstrated by taking a bite.  Immediately his cheeks began to glow a strange blue colour.  When he opened his mouth (much to the disapproval of Hermione and Ginny) there was a burst of blue light.  It was quite impressive.  As payment for helping out, Fred and George let them each take several for themselves.  They arranged the remaining enchanted doughnuts on a tray, and brought them back out to the main part of the store.  There were still quite a few customers, but things were beginning to die down as it approached dinner time.  They all laughed when Fred persuaded Mr. Weasley to try a Canary Cream.

+ + +

It was after dinner, and Ron and Harry lay on their beds in a room in the Leaky Cauldron.  They were full to the brim with the feast they had just had downstairs, as well as numerous treats from Fred and George.  Harry's mouth had a lingering green glow.  He had just eaten a Dazzling Doughnut.  Ron continued to make bird noises intermittently as the effects of his Canary Cream wore off.  Hermione and Ginny had a room to themselves next door, and plenty of giggling and laughter could be heard through the thin wall.  Ron rolled his eyes, "What's got into those two?"

"Maybe an overpowering Cheering Charm," said Harry.  He and Ron both chuckled as they remembered how one year on an exam Harry had overdone his Cheering Charm on Ron, who had dissolved into fits of unstoppable laughter.  It was one of their most memorable exams.

Suddenly Ron became serious.  "Harry.  How are you.  We've been worried about you all summer."

Harry sighed.  This was what he was afraid of.  Everyone trying to be sympathetic, and by doing so, reminding him of things he didn't want to remember.  "I'm fine," he said.

"You're not convincing me," said Ron.  "I mean, you went through some pretty horrible stuff last year.  I mean, being face to face with You Know Who.  And then Cedric… and seeing your parents.  It must have been awful."

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Harry.  He didn't mention his recurring nightmares, his feelings of guilt.  "I had a really great day today, and I don't want to spoil it by talking about what happened."  They lay there silently for a while and then Harry asked, "So has there been any news about Voldemort over the summer?"

Ron cringed at the word Voldemort, but replied, "No, not really.  Which is making Dumbledore's job harder.  He's trying to convince the Ministry that You Know Who has returned, but with nothing happening, people aren't really believing him.  Not that he wants anything to happen, but you know how it is.  Dad's been working a lot this summer.  There's a whole investigation into what happened at the Triwizard Tournament.  Dad and Dumbledore are trying to convince everyone that your version of the story is true, but there are few who believe.  It makes me so angry!  I mean, how else could Cedric have… Oh, I'm sorry Harry."

Harry had turned very pale at the mention of Cedric.  All summer, it was thoughts of Cedric which had haunted him.  How senseless his death was.  If only Harry had just grabbed the cup first, Cedric would still be alive.  The look on Cho's face when she found out that Cedric was dead...  He had seen her in Diagon Alley today.  She looked pale and sad, and struggled to smile when she said, "Hi."  Harry realized that he no longer had a crush on her.  How silly that all seemed now.  How stupid he had been.  Just another thing to add to the growing list of stupid things he had done.  Like setting Wormtail free.  Like causing Cedric's death.  Like allowing the return of Voldemort.  

Ron brought him out of his gloomy thoughts by asking him how Arithmancy was going.  "Not too bad," said Harry, relieved for the change of topic.  "Some of those number charts are pretty confusing.  I'm going to ask Hermione about them when we get to school."

"I actually really like Arithmancy," said Ron.  "But don't tell Hermione that.  She'll have us doing extra reading or something."

Harry laughed, "You're right.  We won't tell Hermione.  I think Arithmancy is much better than Divination, even if it is more confusing.  I highly doubt that Professor Vector will be predicting my death every class."

"Yeah," said Ron, "Although I will miss the afternoon naps.  That incense or whatever it was put me to sleep every time."  They were silent for a while, but they could still hear the girls giggling in the next room.  "Hermione," Ron hissed.  "She went to visit Krum, you know.  I can't believe it."

"So what?" said Harry, "They're probably just friends.  I can't see Hermione getting involved with a boy.  It would take too much time away from her studying."

"That's what you think.  Women are devious, Harry.  She's been corresponding with him all summer.  And they were thick as thieves last year, despite the heavy workload.  She always found time to go on long, romantic walks with him around the lake.  And I could see the way he looked at her.  And I didn't like it."

"But, Ron, why do you care?  It's not like you asked her to the Yule Ball or anything.  It's not like you have feelings…" he paused, and then the realization dawned on Harry for the first time.  "Ronald Weasley, I believe you fancy Hermione Granger!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Quiet!" he hissed, "She'll hear you!" and he turned a bright shade of red.

"You do!  It's true!  I can't believe it!"  Harry laughed in astonishment and Ron fumed.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to ANYONE! Do you understand?" Ron raged.  Then Harry noticed the panicky look in Ron's eyes.  "What am I going to do Harry?  What if she doesn't like me?  She probably thinks I'm a total idiot for all the lame-brained things I've been doing lately."

"Don't ask me!" said Harry, "I'm don't exactly have the best record when it comes to matters of the heart.  Look at how long it took me to ask Cho to the ball.  And then when she said no… I felt like melting into the ground."

"Do you still like her?" asked Ron.

"No.  I realized that over the summer.  It was just a stupid crush.  But don't try to change the topic!  We're talking about you and Hermione.  What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea!  What am I supposed to do?  Do I ask her to be my…girlfriend?" he said the last word with a look of disgust.  "She probably would say no anyway.  I've never had anyone interested in me.  How do I know if she likes me or not?  You should know… You have lots of admirers."

"Ron!" Harry said angrily.  Then he added in a hopeful voice, "Like who?"

"Well, take Ginny for example.  She's always been crazy about you."

"But… that's different.  And she's probably over that by now.  At least she didn't seem so shy around me today," said Harry.

"Well, she IS going into her fourth year now.  She's not exactly a little kid any more.  But believe me, she's still crazy about you.  All I heard about all summer was how the amazing and handsome Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament.  It drove me nuts."

Harry blushed, "You're not serious!"

"I am very serious," said Ron.  "But Hermione's never been like that for me.  All she does is criticize me.  She obviously has no interest."  Ron looked downcast.

"Ron, there's only one way to find out what she feels.  As you said, women are devious.  You can never know what they're feeling until you ask them," said Harry.

"Ask her?  Me?"  babbled Ron.  "No way.  That's way too dangerous.  I'd rather take on a blast-ended skrewt!  You have to ask her."

"Me?  Don't drag me into this!  You're the one that's in love with her!  There's no way I'm getting involved in all this girly stuff… who-likes-who and all that rubbish" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry!" Ron was desperate, "You've got to!  Please!  Just inquire about it indirectly when you ask her to help you with those Arithmancy charts."

"What's it worth to you?"  Harry asked with a smirk.

"How about I get into Snape's office and retrieve your sneakoscope which he confiscated last year?"

"Ooh, that's dangerous," said Harry.  "OK, but I get to come with you."

"So you'll ask her?" said Ron.  Harry nodded and rolled his eyes.  "You don't know how much this means to me, Harry!"

To be continued…


	2. Back to School

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling

Chapter Two - Back to School 

The next day they boarded the Hogwart's Express and headed towards school.  Harry was right.  The students still looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and pity, and kept asking him if he was OK.  He was looking forward to checking out the "Abandoned Objects Room" which he had discovered on the Marauders Map.  It would be nice to get away and be alone for a while.

The train ride was actually quite pleasant.  Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends left them alone for once, doubtless due to the memories of their last encounter – which had involved them being hit with multiple hexes at the same time.  Harry and Ron discussed the prospects for the annual Quidditch competition.  There were four positions open on the team.  Fred and George would not be coming back, so two Beaters were needed.  Oliver Wood, the Keeper, had finished at Hogwarts.  Alicia Spinnet, a Chaser, had decided not to be on the team this year after a bad injury over the summer.  Ron said he wanted to try out for Keeper, and Ginny surprised everyone by saying that she intended to try out for Chaser.

"Why?" said Ron.

"Why not?" laughed Ginny.  "Afraid I'll make the team and you won't?"

"I don't know… It's just a dangerous sport," said Ron.

"Ron, she can do whatever she wants," said Hermione.  "She's not a baby any more, she's in fourth year for heaven's sake.  Besides, I've heard that she can get the Quaffle past you most of the time."  Ginny smiled angelically and Ron turned red.

He elbowed Harry.  "Back me up here," he whispered.

"Umm… er… Actually… I've seen Ginny play with you guys at home, and she's pretty good, Ron.  I don't think she'd have any problem being a Chaser for Gryffindor."  Ginny went bright red and grinned widely.  Ron just looked dumbfounded.

"I don't believe this!  And I call you my best friend!"  he took out his wand and hit Harry with a particularly effective Cheering Charm.  Harry tried to fight it by holding his breath, but he burst out with a few giggles, then started laughing uncontrollably.  Soon the Cheering Charms were flying, and all four of them were rolling on the floor in laughter.  It lasted for a long time.  Just as they thought it was over, one person would laugh, and then that would set them going again.  They held their stomachs and groaned – they had been laughing for so long it had started to hurt.

"Hermione… Ha Ha Ha Ha… What's the … Ha Ha Ha… counter charm?  Wha Ha Ha Ha!" asked Ron, with some difficulty.

"Oh… Ha Ha Ha… You wouldn't… Ha Ha Ha… like it… Hee Hee Hee Hee.  It makes you…Ha Ha Ha… cry for… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…. Two days straight.  Ha Ha Ha… It's best just to Hee Hee Ha Ha… Let this one wear off."  With that, Hermione dissolved once again into laughter.

Finally their laughter subsided into a few intermittent chuckles.  "Wow, that made me Ha Ha Ha hungry," said Ron.  Luckily the lady with the food tray arrived at their door a few minutes later.  They bought some sandwiches.  They had had too much candy the day before, so they didn't buy any sweets.  They spent the rest of the journey playing card games.  Hermione had a deck of cards for Wizard Go Fish that she bought at Fred and George's store.  It was the same as Muggle Go Fish but the cards in your hand kept changing.  Then Ron and Ginny had a very competitive game of Wizard Chess.  Harry and Hermione watched intently.  The sibling rivalry was intense, and Ron and Ginny were quite evenly matched.  The chess pieces were more aggressive than usual, and when Ginny's bishop was captured by Ron's knight, Ron's pieces started doing the Macarena and taunting Ginny's pieces.  It was quite bizarre.  Ginny was laughing so hard that she accidentally let Ron capture her queen, and then Ron managed to win the game.

+ + +

Later that night, after the Sorting Ceremony, the feast, and the usual celebrations in the Gryffindor common room (which were much more subdued without Fred and George Weasley), Harry lay awake in his bed.  Ron had fallen asleep immediately, but Neville's snores were keeping Harry awake.  He grabbed his wand and whispered "Lumos".  A soft light appeared.  Harry checked his watch.  It was only 10:00PM.  He figured that now would be a good time to check out the room in the tower.  He took the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk and quietly slipped out of the dormitory.  There was no one in the common room.  He put the Invisibility Cloak over his head and opened the portrait hole.  The Fat Lady was snoring and didn't wake up, luckily.  Harry checked the map once more.  Filch was down in the Great Hall.  Peeves was in the trophy room.  _Good. Harry thought.  __No one will notice me.  He set off towards the Astronomy Tower._

When he reached the painting covering the entrance to the hidden room, Harry tried to move it.  But the painting didn't move.  It was a map of the moon, showing all the craters and mountains.  He looked down at the Marauder's map.  Beside the painting he could see a small dot labelled "Harry Potter".  In even smaller writing, it said, "Lunar eclipse".  That must be the password.  Harry tapped the painting with his wand and whispered, "Lunar eclipse".  The painting swung open to reveal a tunnel.  Harry climbed in and closed the painting behind him.  He crawled along the tunnel, which suddenly ended, and he fell into a larger open space.  He lit his wand and looked around.

The room was circular.  There was a large window on the western wall which looked out onto the Hogwarts grounds.  Moonlight was streaming in.  The light illuminated the contents of the room.  It was filled with all sorts of dusty objects.  Some broken desks and shelves, some old furniture – sofas, tables, chairs.  There was an old piano near the window.  Harry had never seen a piano at Hogwarts before.  There were piles of old curtains, several rusty cauldrons, a pile of broken quills.  A broken Bludger sitting on one of the sofas twitched every now and then.  All of the objects in the room looked very dusty.  It seemed that no one had been there for quite some time.  Most of the objects were stacked against the stone walls.  The central area of the room was clear.  Harry climbed onto an old sofa near the window that didn't look quite as dusty as the others.  One of the cushions was ripped, and it was a hideous yellowish-green colour.  But it was still comfortable.

Harry smiled.  This was going to be the perfect place.  No one would ever come here.  He could sit on this sofa and look out over the grounds of Hogwarts, and have some time alone.  He had had a great time this afternoon on the train with his friends, but after arriving at school, the strange looks from the other students had begun again, and Harry needed a break.  The moonlight here was so calming.  He had to remind himself not to fall asleep here.

Harry wondered if his father had ever been in here; after all, this room was on the Marauder's Map, and James Potter had been one of the creators of the map.  Maybe his father liked to sit here on this very sofa and look at the moon.  Maybe his mother had sat there too.  Maybe they had sat there together, holding hands…

Harry laughed as an image of Ron and Hermione sitting together holding hands came into his mind.  It seemed kind of… weird.  This whole "love" business was very confusing to Harry.  Ron had been bugging him all night to talk to Hermione, but Harry insisted that he would wait until tomorrow.  He couldn't understand why Ron was so impatient.  After all, it was just Hermione, their friend.  He wondered why Ron liked Hermione in that way.  Harry thought of her as a good friend, and admitted that she had looked pretty at the Yule Ball, and that she was really intelligent; but that was all, she was just a friend.  He couldn't imagine her being anything more to him, but Ron obviously could.  Why?  What makes one person like another person as more than a friend?  Harry had liked Cho Chang last year, so he knew what it felt like, but that seemed different to what Ron was feeling.  Harry had felt shy, embarrassed and clumsy around Cho.  He had been so incredibly nervous to ask her to the Yule Ball.  He got all queasy when he saw her in her Quidditch uniform, even more so when they were opponents.  Was that what love was supposed to feel like?  But now he didn't even have those feelings any more?  Why not?  Was love always so temporary?  He didn't like the sounds of that.  And Ron, he didn't seem to be nervous around Hermione at all (except that he didn't want to tell her his feelings).  He argued with her just as much as usual.  If he liked her, why did he argue with her?  But it appeared that he liked her A LOT.  Harry felt almost jealous.  He wondered if Hermione liked Ron in the same way.  She HAD gone to visit Viktor Krum, but Harry was pretty sure that Hermione didn't like him as more than a friend.  It was all so confusing!  Before last year, everything had been so simple.  It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all best friends.  But then came Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball and everything changed.  Why?

What would happen if Ron and Hermione became boyfriend and girlfriend?  Would Harry be left out?  They'd probably be off kissing all the time and stuff.  Harry grimaced.  He couldn't imaging Ron and Hermione kissing each other.  It was kind of gross, but yet fascinating.  Ron had never seemed the type to want to be kissing girls.  Harry wondered if Ron realized that's what he'd be getting into by becoming Hermione's boyfriend.

Harry wished he had someone he could talk to about all this stuff.  Ron was just as clueless as he was.  Sirius would be good to talk to, but he was so far away.  Harry would feel stupid writing questions about love down on paper and sending them by owl post.  He wished he had an older brother.  Or his father.  He closed his eyes and imagined sitting beside his father, asking him all these questions.  His father would have all the answers.  After all, he had gotten a female to marry him, he must know everything there was to know about girls.

Would anyone ever like Harry the same way that Ron liked Hermione?  Or would he be doomed to live out his days in solitude?  Harry imagined himself in forty or fifty years – looking like Mad-Eye Moody, and terrorizing young witches and wizards by shouting out, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" when they were least expecting it.  Ginny liked Harry, or used to, he wasn't sure any more.  But that was different.  She probably had some sort of crush on him like he had on Cho.  Besides, she was Ron's sister.  Harry concluded that he would likely be alone his whole life.  Like Professor Lupin or Professor Moody.  Maybe he should change his name to Mad-Eye Potter.  Harry chuckled at the thought.

It was probably for the best.  Since Voldemort had returned, Harry would be a target.  If anything happened to him, he didn't want anyone to be hurt.  He knew the Weasley's would be upset, and Hagrid and Hermione, but they were just friends.  They would manage without him.  But the thought of hurting someone like Cedric's death had hurt Cho… That was too much.  If he ever felt like he was falling in love, he would remind himself of how sad and pale Cho looked after losing Cedric.

With that thought in mind, Harry got up from the sofa.  It was getting late, and he had Potions first thing tomorrow.  Harry left the room and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

To be continued…


	3. Ron's Torture

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Three - Ron's Torture 

The fifth years were being worked harder than ever.  Of course, as Hermione liked to remind them often, they had their O.W.L's to prepare for at the end of the year.  After the first day of classes, they were already laden with homework.  Potions had been dreadful.  At least this year they weren't with the Slytherins.  But Snape made it miserable all the same.  Due to his hatred for Harry, and Gryffindor in general, he began favouring the Hufflepuffs.  The poor Hufflepuffs despised it, for they hated Snape as much as anyone, but there was nothing they could do.  The afternoon was much more enjoyable.  First they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, who had a whole new collection of dangerous beasts for them to care for.  Next was Arithmancy.  Ron seemed to understand what was going on.  In fact, to Hermione's dismay, he got a higher mark than she did on the review quiz that Professor Vector gave them.  Ron was ecstatic.  Harry, on the other hand, was confused by all the number charts.  He would definitely need to ask for help.  

Ron was pestering him all day about "you know what" and so finally at dinner, Harry asked Hermione if she would help him with his Arithmancy homework.  She agreed, and later that night Harry found himself in the library with Hermione, several textbooks, and parchment scattered everywhere with cryptic diagrams and patterns of numbers.

For the first while, they concentrated on homework.  Hermione patiently explained the concepts, and slowly Harry began to understand.  It was pretty confusing, and he was amazed that Ron had been able to pick it up so quickly.  Ron… Harry wondered how he was ever going to ask Hermione about Ron.  Finally, since he could think of no witty or clever approach, he decided on the direct approach.  He braced himself for her wrath.

"Uh… Hermione," he asked.

"Yes?"  she said, not looking up from her work.

"Do you like Ron?"

"Of course I like Ron.  He's my friend, why do you ask?"  Hermione looked at Harry quizzically.

"No, I meant do you *_like* Ron?"  Hermione looked back down at her page.  There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.  Harry was scared.  Real scared.  Either she was going to explode or she was going to pick up her wand and curse him.  Harry grabbed his own wand in his hand so he would be able to block the curse when it came…_

But Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was shaking.  Oh no!  She was crying.  What had he done?  Wait - no.  She was laughing.  Laughing?  Harry was extremely confused.  Women were definitely strange.  Possibly even a different species.

"Did Ron make you ask me that?" Hermione grinned.

"Uh… well…." Harry knew he shouldn't say yes.

"Oh, it's so obvious.  Well, Mr. Potter, you can tell him that if he wants to know the answer he'll have to ask me himself."

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise.  Ron would definitely not like this development.  Harry had a suspicion that Ron wouldn't be retrieving Harry's sneakoscope from Snape's office.  He darn well should, Harry thought, for making me go through this emotional torture.

"Well, don't just sit there gaping, Mr. Potter," Hermione said.  She sounded exactly like Professor McGonagall.  The accuracy of the rendition was almost frightening.  Harry grabbed his books, stuffed everything into his bag, and raced out of the library at top speed, knocking over several first years who were just coming in.

+ + +

"She said WHAT?" screamed Ron.

"Be quiet, Ron.  Do you want the whole of Gryffindor Tower to know that you're in love?  If so, I'll be happy to let them know,"  Harry pretended to get off his bed and go downstairs to the common room.

Ron jumped up and grabbed him and forced him back down into a nearby chair.  "Don't you dare!  And tell me everything she said, *_everything!*"_

"Well, I asked her if she liked you, and then she was just silent.  I thought I was going to explode, it was all so tense.  And then she started laughing.  Laughing!  Can you believe it?  It was torture.  Remind me never to ask a girl if she likes me.  Then she asked me if you made me say that.  I of course immediately said no but she saw right through it.  She said that if you want to know the answer, you'll have to ask her yourself.  I'm dead serious.  Those were her exact words.  Then she said something, I can't remember what, but she sounded exactly like McGonagall, and I just ran."

Ron flopped down on his own bed and groaned.  "What have I done?  Now she knows I like her.  This is awful.  What am I going to do?"

"Ron, you have to go up there!  Now!  Just think how awful it will be facing her in class tomorrow.  You know how she's like, she'll just be smirking at you the whole time.  Knowing how you feel, and knowing that you don't know how she feels."  Harry urged.

Ron was pale and gasping for breath like a fish out of water.  "Harry, I can't!  It's too hard.  You don't know what it's like!"

"Yes I do!  Remember I had to ask Cho to the ball last year.  That was worse, because we weren't even friends, and she was with a whole crowd of people.  Hermione is up there in the library right now, *_all by herself* doing Arithmancy homework.  All you have to do is go there and say five words, that's it!"_

"What five words?" asked Ron desperately.

"Repeat after me," Harry began, and Ron nodded.  "The first word is Hermione."

Ron nodded again.  "OK, I can say that."

"Then say it."  Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling with laughter.  He was quite enjoying this.

Ron's eyes opened wide with fear.  "He-He-Hermione," he muttered.

"Say it again without stuttering," Harry ordered.

Ron took a deep breath, "Hermione," he said quickly, almost shouting it.

"Not so loud!"

"OK, OK, I got it Harry!" Ron fumed.  "What's next?"

"The second word is DO."

"Do."

"The third word is YOU.  It rhymes with DO,"  Harry smiled.

"You.  Do you.  Do you… OK, I got that.  What's next?"

"The fourth work is LIKE."

Ron shuddered before saying, "Like."

"And the last word is ME."

"Me.  OK I got it," said Ron.

"Now say it all together," Harry said.

"Hermione, do you like me?  Oh Harry, I can't do this, I can't!"  Ron spluttered.

"You have to!  There's no going back now,"  Harry said with an encouraging smile.

"You have to come with me!  I can't go up there alone!"

"But she'll see me.  That's not a good thing."

"Then wear your Invisibility Cloak, you fool.  I'm not leaving this room unless you come with me!"

"Oh alright, let's go."  Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and put it on.  He and Ron left Gryffindor Tower and made their way towards the library.  Ron tripped twice on the stairs.  Just before they opened the library door Ron stopped and frantically grabbed out towards the invisible Harry.

"Harry!  What if she says no?"  Ron whispered in panic.

"Then run."

Ron nodded and seemed relieved.  He was reaching for the door handle when he suddenly stopped again and all the colour drained from his face.  "Harry!  What if she says yes?"

Harry was silent.  He hadn't thought this far ahead.  "Harry!  What if she says yes?" Ron hissed again.  There was only one thing to do.  Harry opened the library door and pushed Ron inside.  Hermione sat at a desk on the far wall.  She hadn't noticed the door open.  Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards Hermione.  Just before they got there, Harry ducked behind a shelf of books.  Hermione still hadn't looked up.  Ron was slowly edging away.  Harry purposely coughed out loud.  Hermione looked up at once and saw Ron standing there.  There was no escape now.  And Ron knew it, by the look on his face.

"Oh, hi Ron!"  said Hermione very casually.  *_How did she do that?*  Harry wondered._

"Um… H-h-hi,"  muttered Ron.

"Come to work on Arithmancy homework?" asked Hermione.  "But it appears you've forgotten your books."

Ron looked about ready to bolt out the door.  Harry made sure that no one except Ron could see him, and he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and waved at Ron, catching his attention.  He began to mouth the words to try and get Ron to say them.  All the while, Hermione watched Ron, smiling sweetly, and clearly enjoying his torment.  Finally Ron gripped the edge of the desk very hard, took a deep breath, and said, "Hermione, do you like me?"

"Well of course I like you, Ron, you're my friend."

Ron turned pale, which accentuated his red hair even more.  He turned frantically towards Harry for help, but Harry had already put the Invisibility Cloak back on again.  "No, I mean do you *_like* me."_

"Oh," said Hermione very sweetly, "*_Like* you… Now, let me see, I'm going to have to think about that one for a minute."_

Ron looked like he'd been hit with the jelly legs curse, and he gripped the desk even harder.  "I can't stand this!  Just say either way because I really like you Hermione and I know you know that and I…" Ron ran out of breath.

This time Hermione gave a genuine smile, and said, "Of course I like you Ron."  And she reached over the desk and gave him a big hug.  Ron looked extremely confused but extremely happy.  Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief, and decided that now was the time to make his escape.

To be continued…


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Four - Quidditch Tryouts 

Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch Pitch for the first of Gryffindor's team practices.  Madam Hooch was there as usual, but for this practice, Professor McGonagall had joined them, since they needed to select new players.  Angelina Johnson, a Chaser, was nominated to be the new team Captain.  Katie Bell, also a Chaser, was the other seventh year on the team.  Harry was the Seeker.  There were four new positions to be filled, and about twenty nervous students stood on the Quidditch pitch clutching their broomsticks.

Madam Hooch stood in front of them.  "Thank-you all for your interest in playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team.  Unfortunately, we cannot accept all of you.  We'll be doing a series of exercises and games here today to decide who will join the team.  Professor McGonagall and I will make the decisions, and our decisions are final.  But remember, just concentrate on having fun today, and you'll do fine."  She and Professor McGonagall headed for the stands and started making notes.

"Alright everyone, on your brooms," said Angelina.  She led all the hopefuls through a series of flying maneuvers to get them warmed up.  Harry and Katie joined in as well.  It was great to be flying again, after having his Firebolt carefully locked in its case all summer, Harry thought.  After the flying exercises, they practised passing the Quaffle back and forth.  Next, they released the Bludgers.  Harry and Alicia became the temporary Beaters, and everyone else had to avoid the Bludgers while still passing the Quaffle to and fro.  Finally came the individual tryouts.  They started with those who wanted to be Keeper.  Ron looked nervous, but determined.  Harry could see that Hermione had arrived, and was sitting next to Professor McGonagall in the stands.

Katie, Angelina, and Harry acted as the Chasers, and passed the Quaffle back and forth and took shots on each of the prospective Keepers.  Ron's main competition was a sixth year boy named Joseph Carey.  They each let in only one goal.  Ron made some spectacular saves, and Harry could see Hermione cheering in the stands.  Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch were taking notes furiously.

After the Keepers came the Beaters.  All of the candidates flew around the pitch trying to avoid the Bludgers, while the hopeful Beaters took turns.  Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were clearly superior to the other candidates; Dean almost knocked Katie off her broom.  Neville Longbottom made a valiant effort, but he had the dubious distinction of being the only Hogwarts student in recent memory to be hit by his own Bludger.

Finally came the prospective Chasers.  Ginny Weasley was very fast, and had excellent aim and strategy.  She had a competitive side to her which Harry had only seen once before – when she was playing chess with Ron on the train.  Colin Creevey also tried out for Chaser.  He was actually quite good, but frequently stopped playing altogether to snap pictures of Harry.

Finally the practice was over.  The twenty candidates were exhausted.  The veterans were tired too, since there had been no Quidditch last year, so they weren't in perfect shape yet.  After half an hour, just as the sun was about to set, Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall finished their discussions and came back down to the Quidditch field.

Professor McGonagall addressed the group of students.  "Once again, thank-you all for expressing an interest in playing Quidditch for Gryffindor House.  I hope you have enjoyed yourselves today, and you are all very talented players.  However, we must choose only four people, which has been extremely difficult.  I am pleased to announce that Mr. Dean Thomas and Mr. Seamus Finnegan will be our new Beaters."  Dean and Seamus cheered, and everyone else clapped enthusiastically.  "Miss Virginia Weasley will be our third Chaser."  Ginny smiled and blushed.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione cheered.  "Now, the decision for Keeper was the most difficult.  We have two excellent candidates, Mr. Joseph Carey and Mr. Ronald Weasley.  We could not decide between you, based on what we have seen so far, so this will be decided by a shoot-out."  The students began murmuring.  Ron looked positively ill.  "You will each face five shots, and whichever of you stops the most will be our new Keeper.  If there is a tie, you will each face another five shots, and so on, until we determine a winner."

Ron got back on his broom and flew over to the goal posts.  Angelina and Katie got on their brooms and picked up the Quaffle.  "Come on, Ginny, we need three Chasers if we're going to beat these hot-shots," shouted Angelina cheerfully from high above them.  Ginny looked embarrassed at first, but then got that competitive look in her eye again, and shouted, "Watch out, Ron," as she took off.

The remaining students retreated to the stands.  Even those who had not been selected wanted to stay and watch.  Ginny, Angelina, and Katie seemed to be holding a convention in mid-air.  Madame Hooch magically magnified her voice and shouted up to them, "Hurry up, it's getting dark!"

Ron was the first to face the eager Chasers.  Angelina flew in with the ball.  At the very last moment, she passed it to Ginny, who made an amazing shot and got the Quaffle past Ron.  He zoomed away in frustration and Joseph got into position.  He saved a shot from Katie.  Both Ron and Joseph saved their next two shots.  Ron saved his fourth shot – a vicious one from Angelina.  Katie got a shot by Joseph.  It was now tied at three saves each.  The Chasers made a rush towards Ron for the final shot.  Angelina got Ron flying to the left, then at the last minute she swerved to the right and shot the ball hard.  Ron nearly fell off his broom, but he managed to divert the ball just enough that it bounced off the rim of the goal hoop.  Harry and Hermione cheered wildly as Ron soared high above the goal posts.  Now Joseph had to save his last shot.  The Chasers lined up again at the centre of the field.  Ginny carried the Quaffle in at an astounding pace.  She faked a throw to Katie on her left.  Joseph realized too late that Ginny still had the Quaffle, and she threw it by him and through the goal posts.  Harry and Hermione cheered again.  Ron had made the team!  Madame Hooch's magically magnified voice announced to the entire stadium, "The new Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is Mr. Ronald Weasley!"  The students in the stands cheered again.  Ron and Joseph shook hands in mid-air.  Both of them were smiling, although Ron looked a little dazed.

When Ron finally returned to the ground, Hermione practically tackled him with the force of her hug.  Ron looked a little shaken.  They walked back up to the castle in the gathering darkness, and Hermione couldn't stop talking.

"Ron, you were amazing!  That last save was incredible.  I was so scared you would fall off your broom.  I knew you could do it!  I was on the edge of my seat the whole time.  You were really amazing, Ron, you really were!"  Although it was dark, and Harry couldn't tell for sure, he thought that Ron must be a violent shade of red at this moment.  Ron wasn't used to people singing his praises.

Then Hermione turned to Ginny.  "Ginny, you were absolutely incredible!  That last shot that beat Joseph, I mean... it was amazing.  You had him totally fooled."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny replied.  "I was just so happy and surprised that I made the team.  I mean, there were so many sixth years trying out.  I guess it pays having so many older brothers to play against," she smiled at Ron.  "I can't wait until our first game.  I hope it's against the Slytherins!"

Angelina and Katie caught up with them, and Angelina said, "Welcome to the team, Ron and Ginny!  We're really happy to have you.  Our first practice is on Friday right after class."

"Great!" said Ron enthusiastically, "I can't wait!"

The group of students laughed and talked about their team's prospects for winning the championship as they made their way back towards the flickering lights of Hogwart's castle.

To be continued…


	5. The Tower Room Again

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Five - The Tower Room Again 

Late on Friday night, Harry found himself once more in the abandoned tower room.  Quidditch practice had been very tiring, since it was their first time together as a team with the new additions.  Ron had fallen asleep immediately, but Harry had a sore wrist from a rather embarrassing fall off his broom, and so he had been unable to sleep.  When he arrived in the room, he spent some time looking around at all the interesting things that were located there.  His most interesting find was an old telescope.  It had been broken off its stand, and the outer casing was scratched badly, but it seemed that the internal optics were in working order.  Harry sat down on the comfortable couch and peered through the telescope out the window.  From his latest Astronomy lesson, he knew approximately where the planets should be, and he located each of them... Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn.  He could never find the outer planets in Astronomy class, so he didn't bother looking for them.

Harry realized he enjoyed looking at the planets when he could just appreciate their beauty, and not have to worry about angles and eclipses and other technicalities.  Then he turned the telescope to look at the moon.  With the telescope, he could see amazing details on its surface.  Craters, mountains, plains... He knew that Muggles had sent people to the moon, but it still seemed to be a very mysterious place.  Harry wondered what it would be like to be there.  Probably pretty amazing.

Harry's eyes were beginning to get tired, so he put down the telescope and reclined on the couch.  The moonlight made everything look different, and peaceful.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of their Quidditch practice.  It had been really fun, especially with Ron there.  Angelina was a great Captain.  She was no less competitive than Oliver Wood had been, but she had a different style of coaching. She was a firm believer in physical fitness as well as Quidditch strategy and fast brooms.  Every Monday afternoon she was making the team go jogging around the lake in their full Quidditch uniforms, carrying their brooms.  Dean, Seamus, and Ron had murmured some complaints, but they were quickly silenced by Angelina saying that anyone who complained would have to go twice around the lake.  The team practised for two hours for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw in a month's time. Katie had mentioned that Angelina was trying out for a spot on the London Lightning Quidditch Team after she was finished her last year of school.

Harry wondered what he would do when he finished school.  It was still a few years away, but the thought of leaving Hogwarts was somewhat frightening.  It would be fun to play Quidditch, but Harry wanted to help in the fight against Voldemort.  Harry didn't know what he could do.  He had learned about Aurors last year.  That was one option, but Harry didn't particularly want to end up like Mad-Eye Moody.  The other option was a Ministry of Magic job like Mr. Weasley.  Harry didn't really want to work for the Ministry, though.  There must be some other way to help in the fight against Voldemort.  Maybe he would talk to Sirius about it.

Suddenly Harry heard a noise from the other side of the room.  At first he thought it must be the damaged Bludger which still continued to twitch.  But the noises continued, and Harry realized that someone was coming into the room.  He was trapped!  Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head and gazed at the opening to the tunnel that was the only entrance to the room.  What if it was Filch, or Snape?  Harry grasped his Invisibility Cloak firmly and tried not to make any noise.

A slender form in black robes appeared at the tunnel opening.  Good.  Too small for Filch or Snape.  As the person stood up, Harry saw a flash of bright red hair.  It was Ginny Weasley!  She had a large stack of papers in her arms.  She had her wand in her hand, but didn't use it to light the room.  _What was she doing here? Harry wondered.  He noticed that she was smiling peacefully. _

She began to walk towards the window.  Harry froze.  What if she decided to sit on the sofa?  He could imagine her reaction if she sat down on an invisible person.  Ginny was limping slightly, and Harry remembered that she had taken a Bludger to the foot in Quidditch practice.  She continued moving towards the window and the sofa where Harry was sitting petrified.  She stopped at a broken desk just behind Harry's sofa.  She put her papers on the floor, leaned forward against the back of the sofa, and gazed out the window.  Her hands were about six inches from Harry's head, but there was no way he could move or she would hear him.  Harry noticed how white her hands looked in the moonlight, and how long and slender her fingers were.  The graceful way that she held her wand... He tried to concentrate on breathing slowly and silently rather than looking at Ginny's hands, which for some unknown reason seemed to have the opposite effect.

What was she doing here?  Did she come here to be alone, and to take in the moonlight like Harry did?  After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny finally stood up.  Her hands just barely missed hitting Harry's nose.  She picked up her papers and limped over to the piano.

The piano!  Harry didn't know that Ginny played the piano!  There certainly wasn't a piano at the Burrow, and Harry had never seen one at Hogwarts.  For some reason, Music wasn't taught at Hogwarts.  How did Ginny learn to play?  A small smile began at the corner of Harry's mouth.  He was curious.  Very curious indeed.  What kind of a piano player was Miss Virginia Weasley?

Ginny deposited her music papers on top of the piano, and lit her wand by saying, "Lumos."  She adjusted the intensity of the light so that it was just enough to light her music, but not so much as to obscure the beautiful moonlight that was streaming in the window.  She lay her wand on top of the piano so the lit end extended just beyond the edge to provide the light.  Harry held his breath as she began to play.

She started with some simple scales and technical exercises.  It was nothing spectacular.  Despite Harry's lack of musical experience, he could tell she was good, but not brilliant.  Harry noticed she had a very determined look on her face as she played the scales, as if willing herself to complete them.

After about ten minutes, Ginny finally stopped playing scales.  Harry smiled when he heard her give a small sigh of relief.  She glanced toward the window, flipped through her pages of music and chose a song.  She arranged the music in front of her, and then began to play once more.

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise.  This was...for lack of a better word... magical.  While her playing was still not perfect, there was such an intensity of emotion in the music that was emanating from that old, dusty piano.  Her face, which had been so determined before, was now calm and serious, and echoed the feelings in the music she was playing.  Harry was completely entranced.  He closed his eyes, and listened to the quiet and lyrical melody.  It invoked images of cool starry nights, looking at the moon's reflection in the water.  As the song died away into silence, Harry opened his eyes.  Ginny sat smiling at the piano, selecting her next song.  For the next hour, she played music like Harry had never heard in his life.  It calmed his soul and mind.  He felt refreshed and sleepy at the same time.  It was amazing.  He wanted it to go on forever.  But eventually, he heard Ginny yawning.  She gathered up her music, extinguished her wand, and disappeared down the tunnel.

Harry lay on the couch for a long time after she had gone.  What had just happened?  He couldn't believe that was Ron's sister.  He felt like he had seen into her soul.  He suddenly felt very guilty.  She had no idea that there was anyone listening.  This room was obviously her place where she came to be alone.  She had found it before Harry.  He had no right to be here.  He would never come back.  Harry stood up and took one last look out the window at the moon.  Whenever he saw it, he would remember this night.  Harry decided to take the old telescope back with him.  He checked the Marauder's Map to make sure no one was lurking around the entrance to the tunnel, and then left the tower.

After a long walk back to Gryffindor Tower, in which he had to make a detour to avoid Peeves, Harry quietly entered his dormitory and lay down on his bed.  He fell asleep quickly.  That night, his nightmares stopped.

To be continued…


	6. Harry's Mistake

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far.  There's lots more H/G coming up!

Chapter Six - Harry's Mistake 

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Ron.  He was surprised to discover that it was nearly lunch time.  Ron was eager to get downstairs to see Hermione, and so he hurried Harry along.  As they entered the Great Hall, Harry saw Ginny sitting next to Hermione.  They were laughing about something.  Harry stopped dead.

"What?" said Ron.

"Nothing," replied Harry, and he continued walking towards the Gryffindor table.  Ron shook his head.

"Hi Ron, Hi Harry," said Hermione and Ginny in unison, which sent them into yet another fit of laughter.

"Hi," replied Harry and Ron in unison.  They sat down.  Ron and Hermione chatted about their latest Arithmancy assignment while Harry tried to avoid making eye contact with Ginny.  He still felt guilty about last night.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, "you seem awfully quiet this morning."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"He just woke up.  I think he's still half asleep," explained Ron.

"I think you're right," said Ginny, "he's trying to drink the maple syrup."

Harry's eyes opened wide and he stopped just in time to avoid a sticky mess all over his face.  Ginny, Ron and Hermione laughed.  Harry scowled.  Why the heck was Ginny so wide awake this morning?  She had been up almost as late as he was.  He couldn't understand the difference between the person who last night had played the most beautiful music he had ever heard, and the person who was now sitting across the table from him laughing at him.  How did she do it?  How did she conceal those emotions?

"Hey, Harry, now that you're awake..." teased Ron, "Hermione and I are going to see Hagrid this afternoon.  Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Harry smiled.  "That'd be great."  He felt glad they had asked him.  He was worried about being left out of things once Ron and Hermione became an official "couple".  But so far it hadn't happened, and he was grateful.

+ + +

Later that night Harry lay in his bed, awake.  Ron was still out at the library with Hermione.  He wondered how much homework was actually getting done.  But most of all, Harry was thinking about the abandoned tower room and Ginny's music.  Did she practice every night?  More than anything, he wanted to hear that music again.  He looked out of the dormitory window, and saw the moon shining brightly.  He made up his mind, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map and quietly slipped downstairs.  A few students were still in the common room.  Ginny sat in a corner, almost hidden.  There was a familiar stack of papers on the table next to her.  Harry's heart did a somersault.  She was going to practice tonight.  He had to get there first so she wouldn't hear him scrambling through the tunnel.  He quietly slipped out of the portrait hole and away.

He arrived in the tower room and went to the sofa.  He made sure he was still covered by the Invisibility Cloak.  While he waited, his guilty feelings resurfaced.  He shouldn't be here.  He was spying on Ginny.  Ron would kill him if he knew.  Ron!  Harry was about to get up and leave when he heard the sounds of Ginny entering the tunnel.  It was too late.  His face burned with shame under the cloak.

Ginny's routine was the same as the previous night.  She stared out the window for several minutes.  Then came ten minutes of scales.  Finally, she played her music.  It was different songs from last night, except for her last song which was the same as the night before.  Harry decided it was definitely his favourite.  He spent most of the time watching Ginny, her face, her hands... Again, after Ginny left, Harry resolved never to return to that room.  He knew it was wrong.

When he returned to his bed, he fell asleep, and again had no nightmares.

To be continued…


	7. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Seven - Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw 

It was early in October, and it was the morning of their first Quidditch game of the year.  Harry had managed to avoid going to the tower room.  It haunted him to know that Ginny went there every night.  But he realized how wrong it was to follow her.  However, the nightmares had returned.

Luckily Quidditch practices had kept him occupied the past few weeks.  Angelina was working the team very hard.  On days when the Quidditch pitch was booked by other teams, she would arrange meetings after class to discuss tactics.  Every Monday was the now infamous run around the lake.  But they had to admit, their fitness was improving.  It would give them much-needed endurance if the matches happened to take longer than usual.

Angelina had dragged the team out of bed early to get a good breakfast and talk about some last minute strategies before the game.  The team was very excited, but also very nervous.  According to Dean and Seamus' scouting reports, Ravenclaw was going to be a difficult opponent.  They had lots of speed and lots of talent.  After breakfast, they made their way out to the Quidditch pitch and into the changing rooms.  Harry could sense Ron's nervousness as the noise level from outside began to increase as students started to arrive.  

Angelina was giving an inspirational speech similar to those which Oliver Wood had given them in previous years.  "We can do this!  We've trained way harder than Ravenclaw.  Just remember our main strategy is for us Chasers to keep the Quaffle moving, and make them wonder where we're going to throw it next.  That means that you Beaters will have to keep those Bludgers away from us.  Ron and Harry, you know your jobs.  Let's go!"

The Gryffindor team walked out of the changing rooms and onto the field.  They could hear the roar of the crowd and see the coloured flags and scarves waving.  The Ravenclaw team emerged moments later.  Angelina walked over and shook Cho's hand.  Cho was now the captain of the Ravenclaw team, and seemed to have regained some of the spirit she had lost over the summer.  The teams took their positions and waited for Madam Hooch's whistle.  Harry glanced over at Ginny.  She had that determined, competitive look on her face again.  So different from when she played the piano...

"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate on the game," he whispered to himself and forced his eyes towards Madam Hooch.  "Constant vigilance!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the Quidditch balls.  The teams took off.  Harry kept his eye out for the Snitch as he listened to the commentary.  Joseph Carey, Ron's opponent in the shoot-out, was doing a fine job of announcing the plays:

"And they're off.  The Gryffindor team has some new faces this year... Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan are the new Beaters.  Ron Weasley is Keeper, and his sister Ginny is a Chaser.  The Ravenclaw team is nearly the same as two years ago, with the exception of Padma Patil, who is the new Keeper."

Harry flew high above the stands, looking for the Snitch.  Cho was at the other end of the field, also circling and watching.  The Gryffindor Chasers' strategy of keeping the Quaffle moving seemed to be working well.  They scored three unanswered goals for a lead of thirty points.  Then the Ravenclaw team called a time-out and regrouped.  After that, they began to intercept more passes, and went on the attack.  Ron made several spectacular saves, but finally, they sent two Bludgers his way, and at the same time, all three Chasers flew swiftly towards the goal posts.  In the confusion, Ravenclaw scored.

Then Harry caught sight of the Snitch.  Cho hadn't seen it yet.  He casually flew towards it, but just before he reached out his hand, the Snitch disappeared again.  Harry had to suddenly dive to avoid a Bludger heading his way, but Dean Thomas quickly arrived and sent it hurtling back towards a Ravenclaw Chaser.  He looked at the score board.  Ravenclaw had scored twice more and the game was now tied at thirty points each.  Ravenclaw seemed to be on a roll.  Harry saw Angelina fly towards Ron and give him some words of encouragement.  Harry realized that if Ravenclaw kept scoring, he had to get to the Snitch quickly.  He began to search more thoroughly.

Gryffindor regrouped and Katie Bell scored a goal on a last-minute pass from Ginny Weasley.  Next, Angelina Johnson intercepted a pass between two Ravenclaw Chasers, and she scored again.  The crowd was cheering madly.  Hermione was sitting next to Hagrid holding a large banner that said, "Ron Rules!"

Harry once again saw the Snitch.  It was hovering high above the centre of the field.  Cho had seen it too.  They sprinted towards the golden ball.  Cho got there first, and reached out her hand, but it was too far away for her to grasp.  She tried doubling back, but Harry was already there and had the Snitch in his hand.  Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  The Gryffindor team raced towards Harry and he nearly fell off his Firebolt when they collided with him in a mid-air team hug.  They slowly made their way back towards the ground.  Angelina was shouting, "You were amazing – all of you were great!  We won!".

When they reached the ground, the team fell into a large maroon heap.  They were soon attacked by rejoicing students.  Hermione gave Ron a hug, and quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  Ron went bright red.  Hagrid gave Harry a pat on the back which sent him flying several feet.  Professor McGonagall clapped politely from a distance, but it was obvious she was extremely happy.

"Great job, Harry," said a voice from behind him.  Harry whirled around and saw Ginny standing there smiling.

"You too, Ginny," he replied.  She stood there looking at him for a second with an amused expression on her face.  Harry panicked.  Did she want him to hug her or something?  But just then Ron came up and hugged both of them at once.

+ + +

Gryffindor didn't have any more Quidditch matches until after the Christmas holidays, so Angelina gave them a week off after their win over Ravenclaw.  At the insistence of Hermione, Ron and Harry used the week to catch up on their homework.  They had four essays due the next week: Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.  Hagrid had given them an essay on how to care for young dragons.  Then there was the Arithmancy homework.  Ron and Hermione understood the material easily, but Harry had to work at it a bit more.  He kept reminding himself that it was better than Divination.  Apparently Dean Thomas had been selected by Professor Trelawney as Harry's replacement – she had predicted Dean's death three times already this year.

Harry was still preoccupied with Ginny's music.  More than anything, he wanted to hear it again.  But he knew it was wrong to follow her while he was invisible.  Several weeks after the Quidditch match, he realized that there was only one thing he could do.  He had to talk to her about it.  He had to admit his mistake, and hope that she forgave him.  For some reason, the thought of talking to Ginny about this made him extremely nervous.  He had never really had a serious discussion with her before.  But he knew it was the right thing to do, and he waited for an opportunity.

To be continued…


	8. Confessions

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Eight - Confessions 

The opportunity came one windy Saturday afternoon late in November.  It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and most of the students were eager to go.  Ron and Hermione were going, since Hermione wanted to get her Christmas shopping done early.  Harry sensed that they wanted to be by themselves for a while, so he said that he had to finish his Arithmancy assignment.  After the students had left, Harry noticed that Ginny had remained behind as well.  She was sitting in a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and writing an essay.  Harry realized that if he wanted to talk to her, now was the time.  But there were still quite a few younger students milling around, and he didn't want to be overheard.

He walked over to Ginny feeling very nervous indeed.  What would he say to her?  Suddenly he thought back to how Ron had felt before his little talk with Hermione in the library.  This was worse.  At least Ron knew Hermione pretty well.  Harry hardly knew Ginny at all.  He walked over towards her slowly.

"Hi Ginny," he said.

She looked up and blushed slightly before looking back down at her parchment and saying, "Hi Harry.  How are you?"

"I'm fine.  How's your arm?" he said.

"My arm?"

"You got hit with a Bludger yesterday in Quidditch practice.  It looked pretty bad."

"Oh, I didn't think anyone saw that.  It didn't really hurt that much," she said quickly.

Harry knew that it must have hurt a lot.  The Bludger had been moving very fast.  "Um… Ginny?"

"Yes?" she finally looked up from her parchment.  Her dark brown eyes were looking up at him.  He had never noticed her eyes before.  They were…  _Concentrate Harry… Constant vigilance!_

Harry took a deep breath.  "I need to talk to you about something.  Do you want to go for a walk?"

Ginny blushed furiously and looked away, but she smiled and said, "Sure, just let me get my coat."

"OK," Harry replied, and then raced up the stairs to get his own coat.  He met Ginny back in the common room and they went out through the portrait hole.

"Where do you want to walk?" Ginny asked after they had left the castle.

"Um… I don't know.  How about down by the lake?" Harry replied.

"Sure," said Ginny.

They walked along in silence for a while.  The sky was overcast, threatening to rain, and it was windy and quite cold.  By the time they reached the lake, their cheeks and noses were red.  Finally, Ginny spoke up, "You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um, yeah," said Harry.  "Let's find some place to sit down."  Ginny pointed to a bench near the edge of the lake that was sheltered by some evergreen trees.  They made their way towards it and sat down.  It was warmer here.  Harry looked over at Ginny.  Her penetrating brown eyes were looking at him again, with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.  Her red hair was blowing loose in the wind.  Suddenly he felt very strange to be sitting this close to her.  Their legs were touching, but Harry didn't want to move away.  Finally Harry took a deep breath, "Ginny, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" she asked, looking even more confused.

"I- I heard you playing the piano."

"What!"  she exclaimed, with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  She stood up to run away, but Harry caught her hand and held on to it.  She slowly sat back down, but did not let go of Harry's hand.  Her hand was cold.  He suddenly had an urge to take her other hand and warm that up as well, but now was definitely not the time.

"Please let me explain,"  he said.  Ginny nodded.  "It was an accident, really.  It all began with the Marauder's Map."  Ginny looked confused.  "It's a map that Fred and George gave me that shows all of Hogwarts, and all sorts of secret passageways and stuff.  Well, there was this room marked on there that I'd never been to before, so I decided to explore it one night.  I should also tell you that I have an Invisibility Cloak.  Anyways, I got there, and saw all the interesting objects, and then I sat down in the sofa by the window and looked out and saw the moon shining on the lake, and it was so peaceful.  I just sat there and thought about things."

"Anyways, I left the room and went back to bed.  Several days later, I had a sore wrist from Quidditch practice, and I couldn't sleep.  So I decided to go back to the tower room.  I was sitting on the sofa, looking out the window again, when all of a sudden I heard noises.  There was no way I could get out, so I put the Invisibility Cloak back on, and then you came in.  At first I was afraid you were going to come and sit on the sofa, but you didn't.  You just sat at a desk behind me and looked out the window.  Then you went over to the piano, and I was really surprised, because I didn't know that you played the piano.  Then you started playing and…" he stopped talking and looked straight into her eyes.  "It was amazing…" he said earnestly, and Ginny blushed.  "I've never heard anything like it before.  It was like I was seeing into your soul.  And then you finished playing and left.  I felt so guilty because you obviously didn't know there was anyone there.  It was your place to be alone and you had found it before me, so I decided never to come back.  A while later I went back to Gryffindor tower too."

"But the next day was so weird.  It seemed like you were a completely different person – laughing at me when I tried to drink the maple syrup.  And more than anything I wanted to hear you play the piano again.  That night, I saw you had your music with you in the common room, so I knew you were going to practice again.  I- I went back to the room and waited for you.  Then I realized how angry Ron would be if he knew what I was doing.  I was about to leave, but then you came in again and played the piano, and it was the same feeling.  I never wanted it to stop.  But I felt so guilty.  I'm so sorry.  After that night, I haven't been in that room since.  I promise you!"

Harry looked up and saw that Ginny was still looking at him, but she was crying.  He felt like an absolute idiot.  He hung his head and said, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I feel so embarrassed that you heard me.  Yeah, I'm kind of upset that you came back that second night.  I mean the first time was an accident.  But you promise me that you haven't listened to me since then?"  she asked.

"I promise," said Harry seriously.

"Look at me," she said, and Harry looked up.  She looked into his bright green eyes for a long time before finally saying, "I believe you, and I forgive you."

"Thank-you," said Harry, and he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.  This had definitely been the right thing to do.

Ginny smiled and asked, "So you actually liked listening to me?"

"I can't even describe it!  Ginny, it was magical!  I would close my eyes, and I would see the moon shining on the waters of the lake.  How did you learn to play like that?  And how did you ever find the tower room?"

"Well, actually, I found the room by accident.  At the very beginning of my first year at Hogwarts, before all that horrible stuff started to happen, Hermione was taking some of the first year girls on a tour of the castle.  She pointed out that painting and said that during the summer she had seen a lunar eclipse, and then the painting just opened.  We persuaded Hermione to let us explore the tunnel, and we found the room.  I saw the piano there, and one of the other girls played a few notes.  Hermione mentioned that she had taken piano lessons when she was younger.  Later that night, I asked Hermione if she would teach me how to play.  She gave me a few lessons and got her parents to send all her old piano music."

"Well, later on in first year, things started to get really bad, you know, with the diary and everything.  But then in second year I started practising every night.  You see, I don't really have any close friends here.  I guess you could say that Hermione is a good friend, but she's always really busy.  In my second year she was trying to take way too many courses, as well as help Hagrid with Buckbeak.  Then last year was the Triwizard Tournament and everything.  So in the evenings when I was done my homework, I didn't really have anyone to talk to, so that's why I started practising every night.  Besides I love playing the piano, so I like to practice whenever I get the chance."

"Wow," said Harry, and they sat in silence for a while.  Harry suddenly remembered that he was still holding Ginny's hand.  She hadn't removed her hand from his, so he decided to leave things as they were.  He didn't want to be rude.  He thought about what she had been saying – how she didn't have any close friends at Hogwarts.  After what happened to her in first year, it must have been hard for her to make friends.  He felt guilty that he and Ron and Hermione had never really included her in any of their activities.  To him, she had always been Ron's little sister.  But now he realized that she probably liked that about as much as Ron liked being known as Percy's little brother.  He decided that he wanted to get to know Ginny Weasley better.

It was getting chilly after sitting still for so long, and it had begun to rain.  "Let's go back to the castle," said Harry.  "Ron and Hermione should be coming back from Hogsmeade soon.  Let's see if they bought us anything."

"Sure," said Ginny.  She shyly withdrew her hand from Harry's as they stood up from the bench.  After they left the shelter of the trees, they realized that it was raining very hard.  By the time they made it back to the castle, they were both soaking wet.  As they stood dripping water onto the floor of the Entrance Hall, Ginny said, "Harry, I'm really glad you told me about this."

"I'm glad too," he said.  "I feel much better now."

"And Harry, I'd like it if you'd come with me when I practice every once in a while."

"Really?!"  Harry couldn't believe that she actually wanted him to listen to her music.

"I mean, I still want to be by myself most of the time, but how about Saturday nights starting tonight?"  asked Ginny.

"Sure… of course!  I'd like that.  Um… when?" Harry asked.

"Well, we'll have to wait until everyone is asleep.  Just come down to the common room when you can and wait for me."

"Sure," said Harry.

"And bring that Invisibility Cloak, I'm sure it'll come in handy.  I've had too many close calls with Filch and Peeves over the years," said Ginny.

+ + +

Harry lay awake in bed waiting for the sound of Ron's snoring to begin so he could go downstairs to the common room.  Hermione and Ron had brought back all sorts of candies from Hogsmeade, to share.  They also told all of Gryffindor house how Dean Thomas had 'accidentally' spilled Butterbeer all over Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks.  Ron and Ginny had played a game of wizard's chess while Hermione read her History of Magic textbook and Harry pretended to do his Transfiguration essay.  He had really been listening to the dialogue between Ron, Ginny, and their chess pieces.  It was much more entertaining than his Transfiguration essay.

Finally Ron began to snore, so Harry knew he was asleep.  He took the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map out from under his pillow, put his robes on over his pyjamas, and went downstairs.  Ginny was already there, sitting by the fire.  She looked up and smiled as he approached.  Harry's heart skipped a beat.  He was planning on walking through the castle at night in the dark with Ginny Weasley!  What was he doing?

"Let's go," she whispered.

Harry activated the Marauder's Map.  Ginny was amazed at all the details.  "Wow, no wonder Fred and George hardly ever got caught!"  She handed the map back to Harry and picked up her music books.  Harry awkwardly draped the Invisibility Cloak over both of them, and they slipped out of the portrait hole.  Ginny was right next to him the whole time they were walking.  He kept checking the Marauder's Map every few seconds.  There was no way he wanted to be caught.  Ron would kill him.  But at the same time, he felt a surge of excitement at being so close to Ginny.  It was a weird sensation.

They arrived at the picture of the moon, and went into the tunnel.  The room was the same as the last time Harry had seen it, almost two months earlier.  Except tonight there was very little moonlight, since the sky was overcast.  Harry was about to light his wand, but Ginny whispered, "No, not yet.  I like to sit here in the dark for a few minutes before I practice."  She moved over to the sofa and sat down.  Harry didn't know whether to follow her or not.  "Come on, Harry, sit down! Make yourself at home," she said quietly.  Harry tried not to trip over anything in the semi-darkness as he made his way over to the sofa.  He sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.  She sat in silence for a long time, and stared out the window.  There was little to see except the rain falling.  Finally Ginny spoke.

"What were you thinking just now?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about how Ron would kill me if he found us here like this," he replied.

"If you'd rather not be here, I understand," said Ginny, "I was stupid to think that you would want to do this."

Harry said, "No, I didn't mean that.  I just meant that I hope that Ron doesn't find out."

Ginny laughed softly, then lapsed into silence again.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Harry.

"What I always do.  Thanking God that I'm alive for another day, that I have family and friends who care about me.  That sort of thing.  I know it sounds silly," she said.

"Not at all."

She looked over at him in surprise.  Then she reached out and took Harry's hand and said, "Harry, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life.  I would have died if you hadn't come along and fought the basilisk and defeated Tom Riddle.  I want you to know that I think about that every day, and realise how lucky I am to be alive.  And I have you to thank for it."

Harry was dumbfounded.  "I-  I-  Don't mention it.  It was nothing."

"No Harry, it wasn't nothing to me!  You risked your own life to save some stupid girl who had been writing her innermost thoughts to an enchanted diary and terrorising the school."

"That wasn't your fault!" said Harry, "How could you have known that the diary once belonged to Voldemort?  Even Hermione didn't know that Voldemort's name used to be Tom Riddle.  And once he had you under the Imperious curse, you're not responsible for your own actions."

"I know, I know.  Well, I don't want to talk about it any more.  I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful.  Now, it's getting late; I've got to start practicing!"  She jumped up from the sofa and moved over to the piano.  She lit her wand and arranged her music.

"Sorry, but I've got to practice my scales first.  I hope you don't mind," she apologized.

"Of course not," said Harry.

After ten minutes of technical exercises, Ginny again breathed a sigh of relief.  "I really hate this part, you know.  Hermione always forced me to do it, though, and now I'm glad.  I don't like it, but it really does help me play better.  Kind of like running around the lake in our Quidditch uniforms."  Harry laughed.

Ginny returned her attention to the piano.  "Let's see… what should I play first?"  She flipped through her music and selected a piece.  She started to play, and once again, Harry felt the sensation of wonder and amazement, and peacefulness.  And this time, he could enjoy it better because she had invited him to come.  He watched her play.  It was as if she had forgotten he was there.  Her slender fingers moved easily and gracefully across the keys.  Some strands of her vibrant red hair had started to fall into her eyes, but she didn't stop playing.  The light from her wand lit up her face.  She was… beautiful!

Harry's eyes widened.  What was he thinking?  _Constant vigilance… Constant vigilance… He kept repeating those words in his mind until he was able to force his eyes to look out the window.  There was no way he should be thinking that Ron's sister was beautiful.  But then… she wasn't just 'Ron's sister'.  She was Ginny Weasley.  This was all very confusing!  This is when it would be helpful to have an older brother or his father to talk to, who could tell him what to do._

By the time Ginny was finished her first song, Harry had pulled himself together somewhat, and applauded enthusiastically.

"Wow, I'm not used to having an audience!  You really liked it?" said Ginny, and Harry nodded.  "Well," Ginny continued, "It's kind of nice having an audience.  I quite like it, in fact.  I was worried I'd be too nervous and make a whole bunch of mistakes."

"No, it was great!"  said Harry, trying not to sound too emotional.

Ginny played a few more songs, and then concluded with her usual last song.  The music faded away at the end, and the last chord was barely audible.  Neither of them moved for a while; the moment of silence seemed the natural conclusion to this piece rather than applause.  After a while, Harry said, "That one's my favourite.  What's it called?"

"It's the first part of the song called the Moonlight Sonata.  It's by Beethoven.  It's my favourite too," replied Ginny.   "Well, it's getting late.  We should get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Right," said Harry.  They checked the Marauder's Map, then left the room.  On the way back, Harry felt quite tense.  Ginny was so close beside him.  Her hair was touching his face.  He wanted to reach over and touch it… _Constant vigilance… Constant vigilance…  Harry didn't know why he kept repeating Professor Moody's words, but they helped him focus and not get carried away._

Half way across the dimly-lit Entrance Hall, Harry spotted Filch approaching.  There was no time to hide, so they had to stop where they were and hope that Filch didn't run into them.  Filch came down the stairs, followed by his cat Mrs. Norris.  Ginny turned to face Harry, and they tried to remain as still as possible so Filch wouldn't hear them.

Harry found himself staring directly into Ginny's dark brown eyes, softly lit by the flickering candles along the walls.  He couldn't move.  Neither could she.  He looked into her eyes and saw fear, excitement, and happiness.  He couldn't look away, and he didn't want to.  This was when Harry knew for sure… He was falling in love with Ginny Weasley.  There was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  He couldn't help but smile slightly.  At his smile, she smiled too.  They stood there motionless long after Filch's footsteps had died away.  Finally, the words _Constant vigilance made it back into Harry's mind once more, and he blinked several times.  Ginny looked away with a shy smile.  He was pretty sure she was blushing.  His own face burned, so he probably was too.  Without a word they turned and hurried up the stairs.  Just after they got through the portrait hole, Ginny whispered, "See you next Saturday." She winked, then disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitory._

To be continued…


	9. Reactions

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling

A/N:  Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed the story.  I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter Nine - Reactions 

After Ginny's departure, Harry collapsed into a chair in the Common Room.  He felt almost queasy.  What had just happened out there in the Entrance Hall?  This was dangerous business... falling in love with Ginny Weasley.  _Constant vigilance, constant vigilance he kept repeating to himself, but the image of Ginny looking into his eyes... into his soul... would not go away.  Then he remembered what he had told himself earlier this year: if he ever felt like he was falling in love with someone, he would remember what Cho had looked like after Cedric's death.  He could not allow Ginny to be hurt like that.  This thought sobered him up a great deal.  He also realized how angry Ron would be if he found out that Harry liked Ginny.  Harry resolved that he and Ginny would remain friends, and nothing more, no matter how much he liked her.  He got up off the chair, and returned to his dormitory and fell asleep._

The next day, Harry got up early and stayed in the library all day.  He didn't trust himself to be around Ginny yet.  He didn't return to Gryffindor Tower until Madam Pince kicked him out of the library at 11:00PM.  He was starving hungry, having eaten only a few candies all day.  Ron gave him a worried look when he returned to the dormitory.  "Hermione said she saw you in the library.  What were you doing there all day?"

"I had a lot of homework to catch up on," Harry replied.

"But you didn't even come down for meals.  The only other time I've seen you in the library for that long was right before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, where you had to find out how to breathe underwater.  Is there something going on that I should know about?" asked Ron.

Harry almost shouted at Ron, but he knew that Ron wasn't being nosy, he was just concerned, so he replied, "No, everything's OK, I just got a little panicky over how much homework we had.  I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

Thankfully, Ron didn't press the issue, and they both went to sleep.

+ + +

Harry had wanted to avoid breakfast on Monday, but when he woke up, he was ravenous, and so decided to brave the Great Hall for the first time since Saturday night.  As he expected, Ginny was sitting with Hermione when he and Ron arrived.  Hermione had a look of open admiration on her face when she saw Harry.  "Were you really in the library all day yesterday?"

"Yeah... lots of homework," Harry replied, and concentrated on his toast.

"Next thing you know he'll have 'Hogwart's: A History' memorized," said Ron sarcastically, then started a conversation with Ginny about Fred and George's latest inventions.  Harry forced himself to look at Ginny until he could do so without getting fluttery feelings in his stomach.  Hermione was looking at him strangely, so he stopped and returned his attention to his breakfast.

The day passed by rather quickly, despite a horrid Potions lesson from Snape in the morning.  Before he knew it, it was time for their weekly run around the lake for Quidditch practice.  Harry found himself running beside Ginny.  _Good, he thought, __This will be a good test._

"I can't believe Angelina's making us run in this weather," Ginny complained, after making sure that Angelina was out of earshot.

"I know," agreed Harry.  "It must be below freezing today, and the wind makes it feel even colder."

They continued chatting about several new Quidditch strategies that Angelina had come up with.  Harry found his mind wandering.  He kept thinking how pretty Ginny looked with her face all flushed from the excercise and her vibrant red hair starting to escape the elastic band holding it in place.  When she smiled at him, his heart melted.  How could he repress his feelings for her?

"Earth to Harry... Earth to Harry"

"Huh?  What were you saying?"  Harry looked over and saw Ginny laughing at him.

"Oh, just asking if you thought Ron and Hermione were kissing yet," Ginny said.  "I'm just kidding!" she added after seeing Harry's shocked expression.

"Don't scare me like that!" Harry said.

"So... do you think they're kissing yet?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't want to know!  But I don't think so.  At least, I haven't caught them at it," Harry replied.

"Me neither, but I guess it's only a matter of time, eh?" said Ginny.

"It still seems kind of weird to think of them... together," said Harry.

"I know what you mean.  But I think they're pretty happy.  At least I know Hermione is ecstatic about it," said Ginny.

"You talked to her about it?" asked Harry, somewhat surprised.

"_Um... yeah!  Girls always talk about that stuff.  You mean you haven't talked to Ron about it?"_

"Not really.  I mean, not since they started going out.  He'd probably break my arm if I asked him if he was kissing Hermione."

Ginny laughed.  "Well, I haven't asked Hermione if she's kissed Ron, but I do talk to her about her feelings about the whole relationship.  And I talked to her lots before they started going out, and how nervous she was that he would never ask her.  I know she doesn't show it a lot, but she really likes him."

Harry smiled, "I just never imagined you two talking about that.  I mean neither you nor Hermione are normal girls."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't mean that.  I meant that neither of you are obsessed with who likes who and all that stuff."

"Aren't we?"  Ginny asked with a playful smile.

Harry grinned broadly, "Really?"

"Oh, you have no idea!"

Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of surprise and admiration.  He had never seen this flirtatious side of her before, and he had to admit he liked it.  Harry was sorry to see that they were nearly finished their lap around the lake.  They met up with Ron, who had finished ahead of them, and walked back up to the castle to get changed for dinner.

To be continued…


	10. Harry's Torture

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

A/N:  I hope you like this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it.

Chapter Ten - Harry's Torture 

Dinner was an amazing feast as usual.  After the meal was finished, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  The Great Hall fell quiet.

"After much debate among the staff, we have decided that there will be a Yule Ball this year on the last day of classes before the Christmas Holidays.  I'm sure it will be as successful as last year's..."

The rest of Dumbledore's speech was cut off by squeals of delight from hundreds of girls and groans of dismay from hundreds of boys.  Ron didn't look nearly as upset as last year about the prospect of going to the Ball, and he looked over and smiled at Hermione.  Harry looked quickly at Ginny, to find that she was already looking at him.  She blushed and averted her eyes.  He wanted to ask her right there and then if she would go to the Ball with him, but that would be suicide, considering that Ron was sitting right next to him.  What was he going to do?  His stomach twisted in knots and he suddenly felt very lightheaded.

+ + +

Later that night Harry sat in the Common Room, which was filled with the voices of giddy girls.  Ginny, was not participating in the general mayhem, but she kept glancing over at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking.  Ron had retreated upstairs to escape the overwhelming female silliness.  Hermione was in a corner trying to block out all the noise so she could concentrate on her homework.  Harry was once again wishing for an advisor in matters of the heart.  Should he ask Ginny to the Yule Ball and risk the wrath of Ron?  Or should he hide his feelings so no one would get hurt?  Would Ginny even say yes if he asked her?  Suddenly Harry had a great idea.  He could talk to Hermione about his feelings for Ginny.  She was a girl - she would know what to do!  Besides, she apparently had lots of heart-to-heart talks with Ginny.  Harry practically ran over to Hermione's corner.

"Hi Harry," she said, barely looking up from her homework.

"Hermione, I need help with Arithmancy," Harry blurted out.

"Sure, no problem..." then Hermione noticed that Harry had no books with him, and became suspicious.  "Ron's not getting you to ask me to the Ball for him is he?"

"No... I just need to talk to you about something," he replied frantically.

"Sure, what's wrong?"  Hermione looked concerned.

Harry glanced over at the group of giggling girls nearby.  "Can we go somewhere else?"  Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Hermione's wrist and practically dragged her out through the portrait hole and through the halls of Hogwarts to the library.  There was no one else there besides Madam Pince.

"Harry!  What's going on?"  Hermione hissed, keeping her voice low so as not to attract Madam Pince's attention.

"I'm in trouble!  Big trouble!  And I don't know what to do.  You're the only one who can help me!  Hermione, please help me!"  Harry whispered frantically.

"What!  Will you please tell me what's going on?"  Hermione sounded scared.

"I think I'm falling in love with someone,"  Harry managed to blurt out.

"So?"  Hermione was obviously expecting something more life-threatening.

"It's... Ginny,"  he whispered.

"Oh," said Hermione and her eyes widened.

"What am I going to do?  I _really like her, Hermione, but I don't want her to be hurt if something happens to me, like how Cho felt after Cedric died.  Ginny's so pretty... and nice... and funny... and amazing.  I never knew this before.  I can't stop thinking about her.  I really want to ask her to the Ball, but I don't want Ron to kill me, and I don't even know if she'll say yes.  But I'm just going crazy!  You've got to help me!"_

"Harry, first things first, you've got to calm down!"  Hermione said sternly, although she seemed almost overcome by surprise.  Harry nodded, and tried to stop gasping for breath like a fish out of water.  Slowly his breathing returned to normal, but there was still panic in his eyes.

"You really like Ginny?" asked Hermione.  Harry nodded mournfully.

"When did all this start?"  she continued.

"Do we really have to go through all the gory details?" asked Harry.

"Most definitely.  I need to know _everything before I can assess your situation and offer a solution," said Hermione._

"Well..." Harry hesitated.  Should he tell Hermione the truth?  She did say she needed to know everything.  She was a girl, and knew about this sort of stuff, so he'd better do as she said.  "It all started when I heard her playing the piano."

"You heard her?  How?"  Hermione was shocked.

"It's a long story.  But, her music was just so... I can't describe it, but it really affected me.  I saw her in a whole new light.  Not just as Ron's little sister, but as Ginny Weasley."

"And how do you feel when you're around her?"  Hermione sounded like a doctor trying to diagnose a strange disease.

"When she looks at me, I feel like I've been hit with the jelly-legs curse or something.  And she's so beautiful.  Her hair, her hands, her eyes.  I can't stop thinking about her.  I just want to get to know her better.  But Hermione, I can't.  I don't want her to get hurt if something happens to me.  I...I can't believe I'm telling you all this.  I must sound like a complete idiot."

"No, Harry, you've got to talk about these things or else you go crazy!"

"Really?"

"Yes.  I would have been locked up in the Hospital Wing in a padded cell if I hadn't been able to talk to Ginny about my feelings for Ron.  Now, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it might be helpful if I knew about any things that happened between you that might give an indication of what Ginny feels about you."

"But don't _you know?  She said you two talk about that stuff all the time," said Harry._

"Yes, I do know.  But I obviously can't betray Ginny's confidences.  Unfortunately you'll have to do the thinking for yourself."

Harry gulped.  This was turning out to be more complicated than he thought.  He was hoping that Hermione would just give him a straight answer.  It appeared he was going to have to go through some torture before she told him what to do.  Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione was quite enjoying his torment.

"Well, I don't want to get into details, but Ginny forgave me for a mistake I made.  Then she invited me to listen to her play the piano.  I don't even think Ron knows about that.  And she... held my hand a couple times.  And when we were on our way back to Gryffindor Tower, we almost got caught by Filch, and we were standing there really close to each other under the Invisibility Cloak and..." Harry looked up at Hermione, "You'd better not breathe a word of this to Ron!"

"Of course not Harry!  Just get on with it!"  Hermione said angrily.

"Well, we were looking into each others eyes, and I couldn't look away, and neither could she.  And we stayed like that for a long time after Filch had gone."

Hermione sighed and smiled.  "That's so romantic!"

Harry glared at her, "You're worse than Lavender and Parvati!"

"OK, OK, sorry," Hermione apologised and regained her clinical expression.  "Well, I am now ready to make my diagnosis.  Mr. Potter, you are most assuredly in love with Miss Weasley."

"I already knew that!"  Harry hissed.

Hermione pretended she didn't hear him and continued  "Now, you want to know whether or not to ask Miss Weasley to the Yule Ball."  Harry nodded.

"You have presented three possible concerns over doing so.  Let us resolve them one by one.  First, you are concerned that Miss Weasley will decline your invitation..."

"Will you stop calling her Miss Weasley?  It makes me nervous!"

"Alright, alright.  Just relax Harry.  This isn't the end of the world."

"It is to me!"

"OK.  Now.  I want you to think of how you felt when you and Ginny were looking at each other under the Invisibility Cloak.  Pretend you had just asked her to attend the Yule Ball with you.  What do you think her answer would be?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she would have said yes.  But Ron always says women are devious.  What if she says no just to torment me?  I mean, she's liked me for so long and I hardly even noticed her!"  Harry exclaimed.

"Wow, Harry, I'm impressed.  Men don't usually clue in to womens' more... subtle... motives.  I think in your case, Ginny would not wish to cause you such undue suffering.  If you think she will say yes, then I'm sure she will."

"Oh, that gives me a lot of confidence," Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him and continued, "So, that takes care of Problem Number One.  The next concern you expressed was fear of Ron's reaction to you asking his sister to the Yule Ball."

"He'll tear me limb from limb!"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration.  Anyways, I wouldn't let him.  How about this.  If you ask Ginny to the Ball, I'll take care of Ron.  I promise you, he will be positively brimming with pleasure that you are taking his sister to the Ball."

"How will you do that?"  Harry asked in amazement.

"Harry, Harry... you underestimate me!  I am skilled in the art of persuasion where Ronald Weasley is concerned.  Don't you worry one bit about Ron!  I promise you, he won't put up a fuss."

"OK, if you say so."

"Great.  Problem Number Two is solved.  That leaves Problem Number Three, which is perhaps the most serious.  You do not wish to become... _involved... with Ginny because you are afraid she would be hurt if something bad happened to you."_

"I couldn't stand it," said Harry earnestly.

"Harry.  Think of it this way.  You have concluded that Ginny would be happy to go to the Yule Ball with you, right?"

"_You concluded that."_

"Whatever.  If she has feelings for you _already_, she will most certainly be very upset if something bad happened to you, as would all of us.  How would that change if you were a couple?"

"I never thought of it that way," said Harry slowly.  "I suppose so."

"And Harry, if you were to deny your feelings for Ginny your whole life, and end up a bitter solitary old man, you'd be doing just what Voldemort wants!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort wants to bring fear, darkness, and bitterness into the lives of good people.  If we change the natural course of our lives out of fear of Voldemort, we're actually doing what he wants us to do.  We have to carry on with our lives despite the fact that Voldemort is back.  Good people everywhere are going to have to work together to defeat Voldemort.  We can't just isolate ourselves from everyone we care about because we're afraid they'll get hurt.  We have to live our lives and support each other.  And love is the ultimate weapon we have in the war against Voldemort.  Harry, if you love Ginny, and I'm sure you do, you can't and shouldn't keep that hidden."

Harry watched Hermione in wonder.  He had rarely heard her speak so passionately about anything except schoolwork.  He contemplated what she had said, and it made perfect sense.  (What else would one expect from Hermione?)  A joyful feeling swept over him as he realized his love for Ginny wasn't some forbidden feeling that he had to cover up.  It was the right thing to do.  It was meant to be.  He reached over and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks Hermione.  You've helped me far more than if you'd just given me a simple answer," Harry said earnestly.

"That was the whole idea!" she smiled.  Harry noticed her eyes were unusually watery.

"I thought the whole idea was to torment me," Harry grinned.

"Well... that too!"  Hermione laughed.  They got up and left the library and returned to Gryffindor Tower.  Harry went directly over to where Ginny was sitting, curled up on a chair with a book.  After his talk with Hermione, he didn't feel the slightest bit nervous.

In fact, he decided to show Ginny that she wasn't the only one who could be flirtatious (after making sure that Ron wasn't in the Common Room).  He knelt down on the floor beside Ginny's armchair, folded his arms and rested them on the arm of the chair, and then leaned in until he was only about six inches from Ginny's face.  He gave her a penetrating look with his bright green eyes which he hoped would be enough to melt her heart like wax, and said in a very low, quiet voice, "Hello Ginny."

By this time she was looking directly into his eyes.  To Harry's surprise and delight, she didn't shy away at his close proximity, although he could sense her trembling slightly.  She gave a small half-smile, moved her face even closer to his, so that their noses were nearly touching, and whispered, "Hello Harry."

He gulped.  It was hard to withstand the power that those dark brown eyes had over him, but Harry managed to maintain his cocky demeanour.  He tried to increase the intensity of his own gaze upon her, and said slowly, "Miss Weasley, will you go to the ball with me?"

She kept her eyes locked on Harry's, but the smile disappeared from her mouth as she said in a low voice, "I'm very sorry Mr. Potter, but I've already agreed to go with Mr. Longbottom."

Harry felt as though someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest and was proceeding to viciously stomp on it repeatedly.  He was going to kill Neville.  He started to look away, but Ginny put her finger firmly on his jawbone and turned his head back so that he was forced to look her in the eyes again.  What sort of cruelty was she trying to inflict on him?  After about ten seconds, Harry saw that she no longer had a serious expression, but that a smirk was beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.  Suddenly she released his chin, threw back her head, and began to laugh hysterically.  Harry could only sit there with a stricken look on his face.  Was she mad?  She was laughing so loud that many of the students in the Common Room turned to look at her.  When her laughs finally subsided, she put her hand around the back of Harry's head, sending shivers up and down his spine, and pulled his face close to hers once more.  She smiled at the look of terror and confusion in Harry's eyes, and whispered, "I was only joking.  Of course I'll go to the ball with you!"

Slowly realization dawned on Harry.  She wasn't going with Neville.  She wanted to go with Harry.  She had just played a very horrible joke on him... "That..." he said, "That was absolutely cruel!"

"You thought you could flirt with me and win, eh?" she said with a playful smile.  "Don't worry.  I rather enjoyed it, and I hope you'll do it again sometime," she whispered.

"So you'll really go to the ball with me?" Harry asked once more, just to make sure this wasn't still part of her joke.

"Of course I will.  There's no one else I'd rather be with," she smiled.  Harry's heart melted.  She was smiling at him!  He loved her, and he was doing the right thing!  Suddenly he saw her eyes dart over to the staircase and open wide in surprise.  Harry looked over and saw Ron Weasley coming down the stairs.  He had just seen Harry and his sister smiling at each other with their faces _very close together and Ginny's hand still on the back of Harry's head.  Not even Ron and Hermione had ever displayed this much affection in the Common Room before._

Ron turned very red, his mouth was wide open in shock.  He pointed towards them.  Harry and Ginny sprang away from each other, and both had looks of terror in their eyes as Ron started advancing slowly towards them, a murderous glare in his eyes.  But suddenly, someone ran towards Ron, made a flying leap, and knocked him to the ground.  It was Hermione.  Before Ron could recover, Hermione had pulled out her wand, and with a few quick charms, had him bound tightly in cords and covered his mouth with a piece of tape.  She called over a sixth-year boy to help her drag Ron over to a chair in the far corner of the Common Room.  She sat down in a chair facing him and began to lecture him.  Ron struggled frantically, but she pointed her wand at him until he sat still.  Harry and Ginny looked at each other and said, "Wow!"

They never found out what Hermione said to Ron, but within half an hour, she had released him, and he came over and said earnestly, "I'm really happy for both of you."  He gave Ginny a hug, and shook Harry's hand.

To be continued…


	11. Preparations

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Eleven - Preparations 

The next week flew by quickly.  Fred and George had heard there was going to be a Yule Ball, so they had sent Ron some order forms by owl post.  Ron reluctantly distributed them to the students, only after Fred and George assured him that they would use some of the proceeds from the sales to buy his Christmas present.  Students were eagerly ordering love potions, hair dyes, wands that turned into bouquets of flowers, along with the usual treats like Dazzling Doughnuts and Canary Creams.

Harry had never been happier in his life.  Not even Snape's Potions lessons could dampen his spirits.  He was so grateful that Ron was being so supportive, and not just because Hermione had told him to.  He really seemed happy that Ginny and Harry were together.

On Saturday morning, Harry and Ron made a trip to Hogsmeade using the secret passage that Harry had discovered in third year when Fred and George had given him the Marauder's Map.  Harry wanted to buy Ginny something to wear at the ball, as an early Christmas present.  He and Ron went into a small jewellery store in the village, feeling very out of place.  Ron had bought Hermione some earrings there as a Christmas gift the last time he had gone to Hogsmeade.

The owner of the shop approached them.  "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Well..." Harry said awkwardly, "I'm looking for a Christmas present for my...girlfriend."  Harry felt his cheeks burning.  Ron looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

The shop owner said, "Well, we have a lovely selection of earrings over here," he pointed towards a display case.  "Does she have pierced ears?"

"I don't know," said Harry and looked over to Ron for help.

"I don't know either," said Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're her brother, you should know these things," Harry hissed.

"You're her... _boyfriend," Ron smirked and Harry glared at him._

"OK then, we'd better stay away from earrings," said the shop owner.  "How about a ring or a necklace?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other.  Harry knew that Ron was happy that he and Ginny were together, but he didn't think Ron would approve of Harry buying her a ring just yet.  "How about a necklace?"  Harry said, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right this way," said the shop owner, and led them to a different counter.

Harry and Ron gazed at the array of different necklaces in confusion.  "Which one do you think she would like?" Harry asked Ron.

"I have no idea!"  Ron replied.

"Does she have a favourite colour?" prompted the shop owner.

"I don't know," said Harry sheepishly.

"Me neither," said Ron. "Although she's always said that she likes your green eyes."

"Really, she said that?"  asked Harry with a stupid grin on his face.

Ron nodded and rolled his eyes, "Hundreds of times."

"No way!" exclaimed Harry.  "But it would be pretty cheesy of me to get her something green, I think.  How about that blue one?  Do you think she'd like that?"  Harry pointed at a necklace with a small circular dark blue sapphire pendant on a very fine silver chain.  The shop keeper took it out from under the glass so they could have a closer look.

"It looks good to me," said Ron.

"OK then,"  Harry said.  "I guess that's the one."

"That's an excellent choice," said the shop owner.  "I'm sure she'll like it."

+ + +

Later that night, Ginny again asked Harry if he wanted to come hear her practice piano.  He had readily agreed, as it gave him the perfect opportunity to give her her Christmas present.  So, after everyone was asleep, Harry found himself sitting next to Ginny on the sofa in the tower room.  It was a clear night with a full moon, so there was plenty of moonlight streaming into the room.  They spent several minutes in silence.  Then Ginny spoke up.

"Are you looking forward to the Ball?"

"Well of course, but..."

"But what?"  Ginny asked.

"I'm really horrible at dancing.  I hope I don't embarrass you," Harry replied.

"No, of course you won't!  You can't be any worse than Neville.  He must have stepped on my toes a hundred times last year."

"What if I step on your toes?  I have no clue how to dance.  Last year Parvati had to practically drag me around the dance floor."

"You'll be just fine, Harry.  Look, if it'll make you feel better, we can practice," said Ginny.

"Now?"

"Of course.  Just come over here," she took Harry's hand and led him to the open area at the centre of the room.  "Oh, come on.  Wipe that horrified look off your face.  Dancing's not supposed to be a torture session!"

"No, it's worse!" Harry moaned.

"Just relax, Harry.  OK, let's start out with a waltz-"

"How did you learn how to dance, Ginny?"  Harry asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Percy taught me.  He and Penelope had taken a class so that they wouldn't make fools of themselves at Ministry of Magic functions.  I pestered him until he showed me how to do it.  Now, first of all, you're going to have to move a bit closer to me.  I can't even reach you."  Harry took a small step forwards.  "Closer," she said with a grin, and pulled Harry towards her.  "Now, you put your hand on my waist like this, and then I put my hand on your shoulder like this, and then we join our other hands like this....Harry relax for heaven's sake.  It feels like you've been Petrified!"

"I just don't like this, Ginny!  I feel awkward now... imagine what it will be like with Ron and everyone staring at us in the Great Hall."  Harry complained.

"Harry, dancing is really fun once you get the hang of it," said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Well, what are you waiting for?  Convince me,"  Harry smiled playfully.

"Is that a challenge?  Because I love a challenge!"  she said in a flirtatious voice and pulled him even closer.  Harry realized that this might not be so bad after all!

"Alright, now you move your feet like this," Ginny explained, and demonstrated what appeared to be a very complicated pattern of steps.  "One-two-three One-two-three," she counted out loud, and Harry tried to imitate her movements.  Slowly, very slowly, he got the hang of it.  Just as he thought he had it all figured out, she smiled and said, "Now Harry, you're going to look pretty silly if you're staring down at your feet the whole time.  You've got to look at my face.  Sorry to disappoint you."  He lifted up his head and looked at her.  Her face looked so pretty in the soft moonlight.  Harry promptly stepped on her foot as soon as they started dancing again.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Ginny just laughed.  "Come on, let's try that again."

Harry groaned as Ginny began counting again, "One-two-three One-two-three."  This time he managed not to step on her feet, and found that it was indeed more enjoyable when he was able to look at Ginny's pretty face rather than his own clumsy feet.  Again, just as Harry was feeling confident, she said, "Now, so far I've been leading.  But it looks really silly if the girl is leading the guy.  So you'll have to lead.  That means that you'll select the path that we follow across the dance floor, gracefully avoiding all the other couples."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," said Ginny firmly.  They began dancing again, and Harry led them in a big circle.

"Not bad," said Ginny with a smile.  "Now let's try it with some music.  And I'm not going to count out loud any more."

Ginny pulled out her wand and directed a few spells towards the old piano, which began to play a lively waltz tune on its own.  As they started dancing again, Harry was finally able to forget about counting and footsteps and concentrate on his lovely dance partner.  They danced around the room, and Harry felt more confident with each step.  Ginny waved her wand at the piano again, which began to play a faster tune.  Ginny and Harry were soon flying around the room as fast as they could, laughing breathlessly.

Harry had never felt more alive.  Hermione had been right.  They couldn't allow Voldemort to take this away from them.

When the song was over, they collapsed onto the sofa.  "Alright, you've convinced me," said Harry.  "Dancing is kinda fun, but don't tell Ron I said that!"

"I knew you'd like it once you got the hang of it," smiled Ginny.  They sat there silently for a few minutes, catching their breath.  Then Harry took out the jewellery box that he had hidden underneath the Invisibility Cloak.  "Um... Ginny," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes?" she said and looked up.

"I decided to give you your Christmas present a bit early," Harry said, and handed her the box.

Ginny opened the box and then looked at Harry in surprise, "You shouldn't have!"

"You don't like it?"

"No, Harry, it's beautiful. I just don't deserve this!"

"What do you mean?" teased Harry, "You just taught a very reluctant person how to dance, you forgave me for not noticing you for four years, and you forgave me for spying on you... It's me that doesn't deserve you, Ginny."

"Oh Harry, thank-you so much!" Ginny cried.  She leaned over and hugged Harry tightly and didn't let go.  Harry did what he had wanted to do for so long - he reached up and touched Ginny's fiery red hair.  It was even softer than he had imagined.

"So you really like the necklace?" Harry asked.

Ginny released him, and then opened the jewellery box again to look at the necklace.  "I love it Harry!  I've never had any jewellery as nice as this before!  I can't wait till the Ball so I can wear it."

"Ron will be happy.  He told me to tell you that he helped pick it out," Harry smiled.

Ginny giggled, "I can just imagine you two in the store!"

Harry laughed too.  "We were pretty hopeless!"

"Harry, I feel like dancing again," said Ginny and she jumped to her feet and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Me too," he grinned.

The piano began to play another fast-paced song, and Harry took Ginny in his arms and they began to dance again.  They weren't doing a simple waltz any more, but making things up as they went along.  It was exhilarating.  They seemed to be able to read each others' minds and moved as one.  They were laughing with the sheer joy of being alive and being in love.  Harry never wanted it to end.

To be continued…


	12. The Yule Ball

Harry Potter & the other characters and places in this story belong to JK Rowling.

A/N:  This is the last chapter of the story.  I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Twelve - The Yule Ball 

The month of December flew by in a whirlwind of homework, Quidditch practices, and preparations for the Yule Ball.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent most evenings together in the library working on homework and laughing together.  One night Hermione brought them each a Dazzling Doughnut, and much to Madam Pince's disapproval, they worked on their homework with their mouths glowing various colours.

Ginny gave Harry a few more dance lessons before the Ball, and taught him a few different dances.  Harry was looking forward to showing off his dancing skills to Ron.

Finally the night of the Ball arrived.  The Common Room was devoid of females all afternoon, although plenty of giggling could be heard from upstairs.  "What could they possibly be doing up there for that long?" Ron asked.  No one knew the answer.  The boys sat around looking rather uncomfortable.  Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard's Chess, but they were quite distracted.  Their chess pieces kept shouting to get their attention.  Finally about half an hour before the Ball was to begin, Ron said, "I guess we better go get ready."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry and they went upstairs.

Ron was really proud of his new dark green dress robes - not a scrap of lace anywhere.  Harry had midnight blue dress robes.  He tried to tame his hair, but it was impossible, and continued to stick out at strange angles.  He didn't trust the hair gel that Fred and George had sent him.

When they were finished, they went back downstairs with Dean and Seamus to wait for the girls (Dean and Seamus were taking Parvati and Lavender).  There was still no sign of the girls.  Most of the Gryffindor boys were waiting in the Common Room now, feeling even more uncomfortable standing around in their dress robes, glancing nervously at the girls' staircase.

Suddenly the girls appeared.  They had obviously decided to all go down at the same time, either for moral support, or to intimidate the boys, or both.  Most of the boys had stunned looks on their faces.  Were these the same girls that they went to class with every day?  They looked so different.  Harry saw Ron gape as Hermione came down the stairs wearing pale blue robes.  Her hair was in an elegant up-do to show off the earrings that Ron had given her.  Then Harry spotted Ginny and he promptly forgot about everything else.  She was wearing beautiful cream-coloured dress robes which accented her vibrant red hair.  Her hair was loose, except for two small braids across the top of her head like a hairband.  Narrow cream-coloured ribbons were intertwined with the braids.  She was wearing the necklace that Harry had given her, and blushing furiously when she saw him staring at her.

Harry took her hand and smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Ginny!"

She blushed even more, and said, "You look great, too, Harry."

Colin Creevey had been appointed as the picture-taker for the evening, and so he made each of the couples pose for a picture before they went through the portrait hole.  He had kindly offered to make copies for everyone.  Harry was happy that he would have a picture to remember this night.  Finally the whole of Gryffindor House paraded down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

The decorations were beautiful, but Harry didn't notice them at all, because he couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny.  They joined Ron and Hermione at a table.  Several candles hovered above the table.  Soft music played in the background.  Slowly, the Hall began to fill with students and teachers.  Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

"You all look wonderful.  It gives me great joy to see so many happy faces here tonight.  These are the times we must remember.  I am afraid that there are going to be dark days ahead for all of us.  Happy memories, friendship, and love - these are the things that will sustain us through the difficult times ahead.  So for tonight, let's lock the world outside and celebrate with our friends!"

The students in the hall all stood and burst into spontaneous applause (with the exception of most of the Slytherins).  Dumbledore looked very touched by the unexpected outpouring of support from his students, and his voice shook slightly as he said, "Thank-you very much."  Then he smiled and said, "Without any further ado, let the feast begin!"

Instantly, everyone's plate was full of delicious food.  The Great Hall was filled with the sounds of happy students chattering and laughing.

"Hermione, how did you get your hair to defy the laws of gravity like that?" asked Ron.

"I used some of the hair gel that Fred and George sent me," she said.

"Are you crazy?  It'll probably make your hair turn blue at midnight or something!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding.  Actually Ginny did my hair.  She did Lavender and Parvati's too," said Hermione.

Ginny blushed.  Harry looked over at Lavender and Parvati who also had complicated hairdos.  "Wow, you're really good at that Ginny!  Who did your hair?  It looks great."

"Hermione did my hair," Ginny replied.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "No wonder you were upstairs for hours on end!"  He looked over at Harry, "And we thought they were just giggling - or exchanging Cheering Charms or something."

"What were you giggling about?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged sheepish looks, but didn't answer.  Ron rolled his eyes again and said, "Harry, once you've been going out with Ginny for a few more months you'll realize that you don't want to know what girls talk about among themselves."

The four of them shared a laugh.  Then Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to blush, "I'll tell you all about it later."

"This is so much fun!"  Hermione said.  "I can't wait for the dance!"

"Me neither," said Ginny, and winked at Harry.  He smiled back at her.  He couldn't wait either.

Ron looked less than enthusiastic, so Hermione scolded him, "It's not that bad once you get the hang of it, right Ginny?"

"Right!" said Ginny

Despite Ron's lack of enthusiasm, Hermione had a determined look in her eyes that indicated that Ron wouldn't escape dancing tonight.  The four of them finished their dinner in lighthearted conversation.  Harry kept looking over at Ginny.  She looked so amazing tonight!  It wasn't just her clothes and hairdo, it was her complete happiness.  The way she smiled and laughed and seemed to be enjoying every moment... The way her eyes sparkled in the flickering candlelight.

Harry couldn't believe all this was real.  One year ago Ron and Hermione had been barely speaking to each other, Ron and Harry had been having a terrible evening in which Parvati and Padma Patil had ditched them, and poor Ginny was having her feet stepped on by Neville.  And here they were now - four best friends talking and laughing together.  This was the way things should be.  Harry couldn't believe his good fortune.  Tonight he was sitting here with friendship all around him and love shining in Ginny's eyes.  He resolved to take up Ginny's custom of giving thanks nightly for all of the blessings he had received.

Soon the plates were cleared away, and the tables were moved to one side of the Great Hall.  Students were milling about and waiting for the dancing to start.  Finally the band finished setting up and started to play a lively tune.  The students cheered and started to dance.  Harry could see Hermione dragging Ron onto the dance floor with a playful expression on her face.  But before he knew it, Ginny was pulling him towards the middle of the dance floor.

He took her in his arms and they started their carefully rehearsed steps.  Faster and faster they went, around and around, oblivious to their surroundings but somehow avoiding the other couples.  All that Harry could see was Ginny.  Her red hair flew in all directions as they spun around.  Her eyes sparkled with pure joy and her musical laughter provided sweet harmony to the band's music.

At the end of the song, Ginny and Harry stopped dancing to catch their breath.  Ginny got that flirtatious look in her eyes that Harry liked so much, and she leaned in and whispered, "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her in surprise and delight.  He had known, of course, but this was the first time she had actually said it out loud.  So, Harry put on _his most flirtatious demeanour, and pulled Ginny's face very close to his own, and said, "I love you Ginny Weasley."_

Determined that Harry would not beat her in a flirting match, Ginny reached in and kissed Harry quickly.  Before he could react, the music had started again, and Ginny pulled him quickly back into the dance.  This song was even faster than the one before, and Harry and Ginny practically flew across the dance floor.  Students began to stop dancing and watch them in admiration.  Ron and Hermione stopped dancing with looks of total shock.  Soon a circle had opened around Harry and Ginny and everyone was clapping in time to the music.

Harry and Ginny didn't notice any of this.  They only had eyes for each other.  No matter what happened in the future, no one could take away the love they had for each other, or the memory of this night.

The End.


End file.
